lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Chabi)
for both the adjective and the noun. Simon * Agamemnon - same? * Hector - same? Chabi (talk) 16:58, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ** Yes to both. Simon **si. jorj * How do you say "romanisation" in lfn? Chabi (talk) 16:34, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ** Romani. Simon * Cantabrian Mountains: Montes Cantabrian? Montes Cantabra? ** Los es situada en Espania; la nom espaniol es "Cantábrica"; la nom es simil en otra linguas romanica; donce me sujesta "Montes Cantabrica" en elefen. Simon **me acorda. jorj Template Which template do you prefer for countries, the one in Espania or the one in SUA (I can add more information in the one in Spain if necessary). Chabi (talk) 09:46, August 13, 2015 (UTC) *Me prefere la aspeta jeneral de la model en Espania, ma la imajes a la comensa pare mal sentrida. Simon *En relata con tal modeles, me no comprende perce Uicipedia no usa los ance per la notas sur pronunsia, etimolojia, varias de spele, etc cual on trova cuasi sempre en la frase prima de articles de Uicipedia. La frase prima debe introdui tan clar como posible la tema de la article, ma esta es apena posible cuando la frase es plen de informas minor entre brasetas. En me opina, tal informas ta apare plu bon en un caxa separada a lado. Tu ave un opina sur esta? Simon **me acorda. cual tu pensa, chabi? jorj *** I don't understand quite well what do you exactly mean. ARe you referring to a template like to orange one here? Chabi (talk) 15:49, August 14, 2015 (UTC) *** I'm talking about the fact that the first sentence of a lot of Wikipedia articles has many minor technical details in brackets before you even get to the word "is" or "was". An example is the article on Zamenhof, which starts "Ludwik Lejzer Zamenhof (Polish: Ludwik Łazarz Zamenhof, 15 December 3 December 1859 – 14 April 1 April 1917),2 usually credited as L. L. Zamenhof, was …". Surely it would be much clearer to say "Ludwik Lejzer Zamenhof was …" and put the technical details of his name and dates elsewhere – either in the infobox or later in the introductory section. Indeed, the dates are in the infobox anyway. Another typical example is the article on the Canary Islands. I know dictionaries often front-load their articles with this type of information, but Wikipedia is not a dictionary. Simon * I've solved the problem with the coat of arms in the tempalte for countries. Chabi (talk) 16:06, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ** Eselente. Simon vocabulo * Comunia Valensian = Valencian Community **si: valensia + -n. ma on pote dise simple "valensia" per la comunia o pais. *** Valensia es le nom de la site. Comunia Valensian ta es le nom de la comunia autonom. Chabi (talk) 13:21, August 14, 2015 (UTC) * Isolas Canarian = Canary Islands ** Estas es ja "Isolas Canario" en la disionario. Simon **posible lo debe es "Isolas Canaria". jorj **La nom de la avia veni de la nom de la isolas. Cisa esta es un razona per dona la mesma spele a ambos. Ma me no es serta. Simon **For the etymology, please see this. Chabi (talk) 13:26, August 14, 2015 (UTC) **The etymology you link to ends with the same remark I made above: the bird is named after the islands. My point was that if we change the name of the islands to "Isolas Canaria", we should perhaps also change the name of the bird to "canaria". Simon **me opine ce los debe resta "isolas canaria" per la isola e "canario" per la avia. jorj * La Rioja = Same **posible "Rioja" sufisi. jorj * Estremadura = Extremadura Chabi (talk) 08:31, August 12, 2015 (UTC) **si. jorj * I've seen that there is an article called "Pirineos", howeve, the dictionary states that the correct translation is "Montes Pirineo". Which one is correct? ** The dictionary is correct, and the article should be retitled. However, "Pirineos" is not actually wrong – "pirineo" is an adjective, and (like any other adjective in Elefen) can be used as a noun and then pluralised. So "la Pirineos = la Montes Pirineo" is like "la jovenes = la persones joven", a convenient shorthand. But the article should have the full name. Simon **si. jorj * How do we translate "Cantabrian Sea"? "Mar Cantabrian"? Chabi (talk) 17:17, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ** It's adjacent to France and Spain, where it's called Mer Cantabrique and Mar Cantábrico, so I suggest "Mar Cantabrica". Jorj has the final say, which is why I have this "vocabulo" section here on my suggestions page. Feel free to use your own suggestions page for your own suggestions :) Simon **me sujeste ce "Mar de Cantabria" o "Mar Cantabrian" segue la model de multe otra mares. jorj **Oce. De acel du, me prefere "Mar Cantabrian", seguente la model de estas nom en otra linguas. Simon **bon. jorj *** So I presume that "Cantabrian Mountains" would be "Montes Cantabrian"? Chabi (talk) 13:24, August 14, 2015 (UTC) *** Yes. Simon * Tyrian = tirios, tirianes? (Inhabitants of ancient Tyre) Chabi (talk) 17:53, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ** Mmm, difisil. La forma "Tir" es elinica (Τύρος); ma la site es aora en Lubnan, donce en elefen nos debe usa la forma arabi: "Sur". La ajetivo no pote es "suri", car esta sinifia ja "Syrian". Cisa nos pote usa "Tiro" per la site antica, e "tiran" per la ajetivo (ma esta es disturbante simil a "tirano"). La linguas romanica pare dise "tirian" per la ajetivo. Cisa la plu bon, nos evita la problem par dise "persones de Tir" (o "de Sur"): no cada site nesesa un ajetivo. Ultima, me va lasa la deside a Jorj! Simon **me opine ce nos debe usa "sur". "de sur" es bon en loca de un ajetivo, ma on pote usa "suran" ance. "-an" es cuasi sempre oce per la forma ajetivo de un loca e per la nom de un abitante. Transcrive *de la nomes en engles (cual reteni, cuasi sempre, un transcrive coreta de elinica): **th > t **ph > f **ch > c **ai > e **oi > e **ei > i **ou > u **-os, -us > -o **en alga casos, -es > -e **simpli leteras duple (un sujeste cual contradise la regulas de transcrive de nomes elinica, ma me opine ce esta ta es plu bon) Per nomes de statos, provinses, comunias, sites, vilas, etc, usa la nom como usada par la abitores, sin cambia. Sola alga teritorios ave nomes trascriveda per lfn - pe si lo es un area con un istoria o cultur autonom de la nasion en cual on trova lo aora (pe catalunia, bres, cimri...). a veses, lo va es difisil per judi si un area debe es videda en esta modo. en esta casos, demanda a me. jorj *Me no comprende bon la intende de la lista a supra. Tu refere a cual nomes en engles? Me acorda ce nos debe simpli leteras duple en nomes elinica – ma si esta va deveni la regula, lo va es la regula, e no pote contradise lo! Simon **la lista refere a la nomes de la dios (e otras) de Elas antica. un bon lista de los es a https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greek_mythological_figures. ***En esta caso, tu parla mera sur la regulas per transcrive nomes elinica antica, cual es ja presentada en esta vici. Esce la sujesta ce Φ deveni P ia es un era de tape, e tu ia intende ce lo deveni F (como scriveda en la regulas esistente)? Serta Φ ia es pronunsiada pʰ en elinica orijinal, ma lo ia deveni f an en la periodo clasica, e lo ta pare bizara si nos ta transcrive Ἥφαιστος como "Hepesto" e no "Hefesto". Simon ***esce tu "trae a me gama"? serta, me ia intende "f". :o) jorj ***Fu! "P" ta es un reformi tro grande :) Simon **si tu acorda con la simpli de leteras duple, alora lo es la regula. ***Bon – me vide ce lo es aora ja cambida :) Simon * Ok. Regarding the case of the city of Philadelphia. How would it be? Following the rules above, it should be "Piladelpia". I would rather write "Filadelfia". Chabi (talk) 16:40, August 15, 2015 (UTC) **no: la site es en la SUA, en cual los scrive lo "Philadelphia", e acel es la nom ce nos usa en lfn - esata como lo es speleda en engles. on pote ajunta, en brasetas, "filadelfia", como un gida a pronunsia. jorj Template I've created a new template for politicians. You can see it being used in Adolf Hitler. Chabi (talk) 08:08, August 16, 2015 (UTC) *Thanks. I've corrected "presedente" to "presedor". "-nte" normally denotes a thing, and "-or" is used to denote a person. And "death" is "mori" ("deveni mor"). Simon *nice job on the templates! jorj Vocabulary * Kievan Rus' ** "Rus'" has come up before. I thought it was in the dictionary, but it isn't. I think we decided it would be "rus" in Elefen, but it would denote a people, not a place. "Kievan Rus'" is a place, but we obviously can't say "Rusia de Ciev". "Cievan" is a possible adjective in Elefen, but that doesn't help much. Simon **me opina ce "rusia de ciiv" es esata la tradui nesesada! tota de ucraina, rusia, e bielarus ave se orijin en esta rusia (rena de la rus de la site ciiv) jorj * Volga Bulgaria ** Balgaria de Volga. Simon **posible "balgaria a la volga"? jorj * Tsardom ** tsaria. Simon * Mediterranean Studies - Mediteraneanolojia **mediteraneolojia. jorj Cual es coreta? * Istoria de la Statos Unida de America‎ o Istoria de Statos Unida de America‎? ** Me pensa ce on debe usa "la" ante "Statos Unida", an si on no fa esta en alga locas en la vici (per esemplo, la frase prima de "Statos Unida de America" mesma!). * Eda medieval o eda media? Chabi (talk) 09:52, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ** Eda medieval. "Eda media" es un parte de la vive de un person. Simon Why do you write Arcimedes with S at the end but Xenofane‎, Socrate‎ and Aristotele without it? Chabi (talk) 11:26, January 8, 2016 (UTC) *"Arcimedes" es un era. Seguente la regulas, lo debe es "Arcimede". Simon On dice "capital" o "site capital"? Chabi (talk) 13:08, January 9, 2016 (UTC) *Ambos es bon. "Capital" es fundal un ajetivo, e "la capital" es un corti de "la cosa capital" cual on comprende evidente como "la site capital". Simon How can we translate "claimant" (to the throne)? --Chabi (talk) 16:44, January 17, 2016 (UTC) *Me sujesta "reclamor". Simon Tetrarchy? - governa de cuatro/tetrarcia? Chabi (talk) 10:43, January 21, 2016 (UTC) * On pote dise "governa par cuatro", ma me pensa ce nos debe ajunta "tetrarca" e "tetrarcia" como parolas tecnical (seguente la model de "monarca", "oligarca", etc). Simon **me ia ajunta "tetrarcia" e "tetrarca". jorj * Roman province administration ** "Governa de provinses roman", o "Governa provinsal roman". Simon * Jugurthine War ** "Gera de Jugurta", o (si nose usa la nom orijinal berber de Jugurta) "Gera de Iugerten". La forma Jugurta es multe plu reconosable, ma usual nos respeta la nomes orijinal de persones. Jorj? Simon **lo es difisil. me sujeste usa "jugurta" de la latina, car nos no conose como la berberes antica ia pronunsia la nom. jorj * Cimbrian War ** "Gera de la Cimbros"? Me no es serta sur la forma la plu bon per nomi esta popla. "Cimbri" es un nom plural en latina, e la singular ta dona "cimbro" en elefen. Ma esta ia es un popla germanica, donce cisa la regulas latina no pertine. Denova… Jorj? Simon **me acorda con simon: "cimbro" es la singular. se nom orijinal ia es probable "himera" o simil, ma nos no pote sabe ancora. jorj * How do you say "Romans"? Romanes or Romanos? Chabi (talk) 10:34, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ** "Romanes" (with a small "r" except at the start of a sentence or title). The adjective/noun is "roman" (in the dictionary), so the plural adds "-es" in the regular way. "Romano(s)" isn't a word. Simon * Senatorial province ** "Provinse senatoral", o "provinse de senator". Simon * Client state ** "Stato cliente". Me opina ce "cliente" debe es fundal un ajetivo, no un nom. Simon **ma cual es la sinifia de "cliente" si lo es un ajetivo? "stato cliente" es no diferente ca "membro stato", no? jorj **Me no pote desacorda. Me tende reconose tro forte la etimolojia partisipial de "cliente". Simon * Freedmen ** "Sclavos pasada" o "sclavos librida". On ta pote dise bela "desclavidas" (des- sclav -i -da -s), ma esta ta es confusable con "des- clav -i -da -s" = "things unlocked"). Simon **vera, me gusta "desclavidas" con se du sinifias. desclavidas es desclavida. jorj **Bon punto :) Simon Statos de Barat * Manipur = Mesma en elefen. * Mizoram = Mizoram * Meghalaya = Megalaia * Kerala = Cerala * Punjab = Pandjab (en la article re Barat apare "pandjabi") * Gujarat = Gudjarat (en la articulo re Barat apare "gudjarati") * Karnataka = Carnataca * Assam = Asam (en la articulo re Barat apare "asames") * Sikkim = Sicim Chabi (talk) 11:30, February 8, 2016 (UTC) **Chabi, me nesesa pensa plu sur esta nomes. La regulas tradisional dise ce nos debe usa la nomes par usa la transcrive de devanagari, ma a min alga de estas es plu simil a nasiones o renas antica ca simple provinsias. Tu pote usa cual tu gusta per aora. jorj Romanity I've translated "romanity" as "romanablia" (first I though about "romania" but it is already used as the country). Is is ok or do you think it would be better to used another term? --Chabi (talk) 22:22, March 5, 2016 (UTC) *me sujeste "romanisme". jorj Decandet movement I've translated "decadentismo" (decadent movement) as "dejenerisme" because "decay" appears as "dejenera" in the dictionary. What do you think? Chabi (talk) 18:18, March 10, 2016 (UTC) *I think it's a very specific concept whose name is international, so I'd use "decadentisme" instead. Simon *ma posible "autoregala" per la sinifia individua? me sujeste ance "dejenera moral" e "dejenera cultural" (o "declina cultural") per la sinifia plu sosial. jorj Genoa How can we translate "Genoa" and "Genoese"? * Genoa e genoes (from English) * Genova, genovese (from Italian) * Zena, zeneize (from Genoese) Chabi (talk) 09:34, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Un bon demanda. Engles no conveni, serta. Nos debe eleje entre italian e la dialeto local. Nos regulas dise "reteni la nom ofisial o local usada". En esta caso, la forma dialetal es apena reconosable, ma la forma italian es multe internasional, donce me recomenda "Genova" e "genoves". Simon **me acorda: genova, genoves. jorj Tradui Como on pote traduir esta parolas? * Phanariotes - Fanariotes? **Probable "fanariotas" (usante la mesma forma de la sufisa cual on vide en "eucariota"). Simon **si. me pensa ce lo es un parola tecnical istorial cual no nesesa es traduida. jorj * Chanson de geste - Canta epica? **Si. Natural, si tu scrive un article sur esta jenero de leteratur franses, tu pote ance refer direta a "chanson de geste". Simon **bon. jorj * Jongleur/minstrel - Juglar **Me sujesta "menestrel", seguente franses e portuges e multe linguas nonromanica. Simon **o menestral? o on pote dise "cantor vagante". jorj **me intende "menestrel". jorj ***Acel es lo cual me ia sujesta, ma car tu ia dise "o …?", me ia suposa ce tu ofre un sujesta diferente. Simon **"Menestral" conforma bon a elefen, ma no otra lingua pare ave -al en esta parola. Simon * Troubadour - trubadur/trobador/trobadur? **"Trobador" pare la plu bon. Lo es la forma catalan, e la fini "-or" es conveninte, an si "trobad-" ave no sinifia en elefen. Tre de nos sinco linguas de fonte ave "trov-" en esta parola, ma me opina ce esta ta es confusante par causa de la esiste de la verbo "trova". Simon **trobador, en me opina. ma on pote ance dise "poesior de epicas" o simil. jorj ***(me ia ajunta me comentas a la mesma momento como simon) jorj Castile In the article about Spain, we have translated Castile in "Castile and León" and "Castile-La Mancha" as "Castilia". However, as "castel" in Lingua Franca Nova is "castel" and the etymology of Castile comes from "castle" (land of castles), wouldn't be better to translate it as "Castelia"? Chabi (talk) 22:15, March 27, 2016 (UTC) *Me ia vide tu demanda, ma me no ave un bon responde. La forma galego de la nom prima es "Castela e León". Cisa ambos debe usa la spele espaniol: "Castilla". Simon * Castela seems right as it is from "castel" and respects the etymology even if Castilia* is nearer phonologically to the original. In the case of the language, if we choose the first it would be "castelan" and, if the second, "castilian" Chabi (talk) 11:36, March 29, 2016 (UTC) *Me lasa la deside a Jorj :) Simon **la lia entre "castilia" e "castel" es un cosa minima. "castilia" es la forma plu bon. la orijines de un nom de un loca no pote determina la nom en lfn, o nos ta debe dise "parario-de-amstel" per "amsterdam", "paises basa" per "nederland", "pais de la popla" per "deutxland", etc. jorj Rejiones de Italia What do you think about these translations, I don't know how to translate the ones with question marks. * Abruzzo - ??? ** Abruzo? (me sabe ce la pronunsia es "abrutso", ma me no gusta "ts") jorj * Basilicata - Basilicata * Calabria - Calabria * Campania - Campania * Emilia-Romagna - Emilia-Romania * Friuli-Venezia Giulia - Friuli-Venezia Julia * Lazio - Lazio * Liguria - Liguria * Lombardia - Lombardia * Marche - ??? **Marce. jorj * Molise - Molise * Piemonte - Piemonte * Puglia - Pulia * Sardegna - Sardinia * Sicilia - Sisilia * Toscana - Toscana * Trentino-Alto Adige * Umbria - Umbria * Valle d'Aosta - Vale de Aosta * Veneto - Veneto Chabi (talk) 20:22, March 30, 2016 (UTC) **Nota ce la plu de estas no nesesa es incluida en la disionario! E alga es ia en la disionario. jorj * chronicler - **"Naror", "racontor", "reportor" cisa segueda par "de istoria". Simon * codex - **"Manoscrito". Simon * held elections - ** "Hold" en esta sinifia ("cause to happen") es simple "fa". La disionario dise ce "an election" es "un eleje" o "un vota", ma "un vota" es ance "a vote" de cada person individua. Cisa "eleje par vota" conveni. Si tal, "held elections" es "ia fa elejes par vota". Simon * Nasrid (Spanish: nazarí or nasrí) **per dinastias, on no nesesa la -id en lfn: "dinastia de Nasre" es sufisinte. la -e es sola per fasili la pronunsia. si un otra modo de fasili la pronunsia es plu bon, usa lo en loca de -e. jorj ** How about "Nasrid Kingdom of Granada"? Chabi (talk) 11:51, March 31, 2016 (UTC) * Occitania - Ositania **si. jorj Me ia crea un model nova, vos pote vide lo asi Chabi (talk) 11:11, March 31, 2016 (UTC) *bela! jorj *Si, multe bela, ma tu ia oblida tradui la nomes de la parametres ("nashinaliti", etc) en la ‹pre›-esemplo asi. Simon Choose Hi! Sorry to bother with this technical question but I would like to ask you which template do you prefer, the one in here or the one here? Chabi (talk) 15:44, April 1, 2016 (UTC) *Personally I prefer the Martin Luther one. It seems to blend in better, and doesn't have the unnecessary (in my opinion) shadow effect. But bear in mind that I'm using the old Monobook skin, as I find Wikia's default appearance horrible and hard to use. Other people may have different views! Simon *I also prefer the Martin Luther template. I like simplicity. It suits my personality. :o) jorj Words * Industrialisation **"industri". La verbo es ja en la disionario – me va ajunta la nom. Simon * Colonialism **"colonialisme", probable. La sola otra posible es "colonisme", seguente "coloniste". Simon ** So, which one do we choose? **colonialisme. lo descrive la crede en la developa de colonias, e no la coloni par colonistes. jorj alo, chabi! me nota ce tu ia ajunta la traduis de "afganistan" en multe linguas. me pensa ce esta no es nesesada. ance per otra nasiones. me va ajunta imajes (mapas) de tota nasiones en la futur prosima. jorj * Ok. Me va lasa ajunta traduis de paises. Lo es plu bon ajunta imajes. Chabi (talk) 20:49, April 2, 2016 (UTC) *pardona, chabi. me ia cambia me opina sur traduis de la nomes de nasiones. si tu vole ajunta cualce de los, per favore, continua. pardona! jorj * Ryukyu - Riuciu? (Ruuchuu in Okinawan, a Northern Ryukyuan language) **nos usa tipal la transcrive de japanes la plu asetada, e no segue la pronunsia. * Cheondoism - Cheondoisme **si. jorj * anchorage - ancoraje? (Spanish: fonderadero; Portuguese: ancoradouro, ancoragem, fundeadouro; Italian: ancoraggio; French: ancrage; Catalan: ancoratge) ** Ancoreria? Simon **ancoreria pare bon. jorj * The Life and Opinions of Tristram Shandy, Gentleman **la vive e opinas de Tristam Shandy, senior. jorj Chabi (talk) 22:24, April 3, 2016 (UTC) I've seen several words translated in a way I don't feel they follow elefen rules: * Lilingwe - why not Lilongue? * Kigali - why not Cigali? * Mogadishu - Why not Mogadixu? * Kampala - Why not Campala? * Lusaka - Why not Lusaca? * Yaounde - Why not Yaunde? (It is pronounced like that). * Kinshasa - Why not Cinxasa? Chabi (talk) 11:10, April 4, 2016 (UTC) *jeneral, nos no transcrive nomes e sites e vilas (e otra nomes jeografial interna a un nasion) si los es scriveda en leteras latina (e en cirilica). jorj *A me opina Elefen como un lingua aidante debe ave se propre formas transcriveda per nomes de sites e vilas etc, car lo es mera lojical. Si algun vole, el pote sempre dona la nom propre nasional entre brasetas. Andrey **nos ia discute esta multe anios en la pasada e ia ariva a esta modo de divide nomes propre entre los cual es internasional e los cual es su la nivel de la nasional. ma tu sujestes es bonveni e nos pote reconsidera la idea. vera, me intende orijinal ia es la transcrive de tota nomes, an nomes personal, a la modo elefen. vide http://lfn.wikia.com/wiki/Transcrive_de_parolas_internasional jorj ***nota ce transcrive par pronunsia deveni rapida multe difisil. la demanda es comun: como esata nos debe transcrive? cual pronunsia nos debe usa? como nos trata transcrives cual deveni nonreconosable? ... pe: ****xines no es vera pronunsiada esata como indicada par pinjin - esce nos usa "e" e "o" direta, o usa la pronunsia esata, cual difere par contesto? e cual dialeto nos debe usa? **** alga nasiones ave multe linguas cual difere en la pronunsia - espaniol o catalan, per esemplo, o esce columbus es italian o espaniol o portuges o, an plu esata, genoese? ****engles ave speles cual no segue la forma "continental" e donce deveni multe nonreconosable cuando transcriveda ****la "dialetos" de alga linguas es plu esata linguas diferente - arabi, per esemplo. esce nos usa arabi clasica como un compremete? lo ave sola tre vocales (i, a, u), ma la dialetos variosa de oji ave "e" e "o"! ****etc. jorj *(fundal, on debe transcrive tota nomes individua, e sola un person debe fa la transcrives per es coerente, e otras debe aseta los... como me ia fa a la comensa de elefen! ... e no joia. jorj) Parolas * Eugenics? - Eujenia? ** O "eujenetica"? Simon **si. ma la "filosofia" ta es "eujeneticisme", no? jorj **Si. Me ia ajunta ance lo. Simon * Pan-Germanism ** "pangermanisme". Simon * Jewry ** "iudis". Simon **si. jorj * At the expense ** "a la custa de". Simon **si. jorj * intellectualism ** "inteletalisme". Simon **si. jorj * Phrygian - frijio? ** "Frigia" es en la disionario, e me sujesta ce la ajetivo es "frigian". Simon * Augury - augurio? ** Me sujesta "augur" per nomi la prete, e "auguria" per nomi se rol ("augury"). Multe linguas ave la parola "auspisio", ma "auguria" pare sufisi. Simon * Penates - Penates? (Roman household gods, I would leave it as a proper noun). ** Si, lo es un nom propre. Simon * Orphic Hymns - Imnos orfic/orfean? ** Me sujesta "imnos orfiste" (orfisme = orphism). Simon * Doric - dorian? ** "Dorica", probable. Simon * Dolopian - dolopian? ** Si. Simon * lay the fleet? (I don't know how to translate this from English) - pone la flotila? ** La sinifia es difisil per comprende estra contesto. Me ia xerca "lay the fleet" con Google, e ia trova "here lay the fleet, there rainy Hyades" en un tradui de la Eneida. Lo sinifia "here was where the fleet was located", e me ta tradui lo a elefen como "asi on ia ave la flotila" o "asi la flotila ia es posada". Simon * flagellation ** flajeli Simon **bon jorj * Harvard University Press ** Lo es un nom propre, e donce es noncambiada. Tradui lo ta es difisil, car nos no ave un parola clar per "publishing house" — "publisher" es listada su nos parola "editor", ma la edita no es la mesma como la "publici". Simon **me sujeste "casa de publici". me sujeste "revisor" per engles "editor" (de libros e otra cosas scriveda). jorj **Bon ideas. Un "editor" es mera cualce person ci edita alga cosa. "Revisor" es un posto definida. Simon Re la Gera de Galia Me ia tradui la comensa de la libro Re la Gera de Galia. Me ia ave problemes con alga nomes propre. Asi me lasa me sujestas: * Belgae - Me ia vide cual "Belgian" ia es traduida como "belje" en la disionario ma, per ce lo distingui germanica e deutx, esce on debe distingui ance entre "Belgae" e "Belgian"? * Aquitani - Acitanes? Aquitanes? * Aquitania - Acitania? Aquitania? * Marne - Marne (es), Marne (fr), Marne (en) * Serne - Sena (es) , Seine (fr), Seine (en) * Helvetii - Helvètes (fr), helvecios (es), Helvetii (en) * Garonne - Garonne (fr), Garona (es), Garonne (en), Garumna or Garunna (la) * Sequani - Séquanais ou Séquanes (fr), Secuanos (es), Sequani (en) Me proposas es: Acitania, acitanes (como Ositania, ositanes), Marne, Sena o Seine, Helvesia (like Sisilia), secuanes e Garona, Garonna o Garonne. Chabi (talk) 20:37, April 13, 2016 (UTC) * Patrician (ancient Rome) - patrician ** Me sujesta "aristocrata". Simon * Curia - curia ** Si, como un terma tecnical per discute la istoria de Roma. On pote dise ance "asembla". Simon * Curiate Assembly (comitia curiata) ** "Asembla de curias". Simon * Plebeian - plebeian ** "de la popla comun" es ja en la disionario. Simon * Hoplite - hoplita **"Oplita", sin H, me pensa. Simon However How it is said "however" in elefen? I don;t understand what the dictionary says. It appears "an" and "an tal". Besides, is it necessary to put a comma after it just like in English? For instance: * However, there was no important political change. How would it be in elefen? * "An tal, on ia ave no cambia political major." The dictionary shows "an" because "an" is the main word of the entry that contains "an tal"; it doesn't mean that "an" itself means "an tal". "An" means "even", as in "even a blind squirrel finds a nut once in a while" (an un scural sieca trova un noza de tempo a tempo"); "an tal" literally means "even so, even in such a situation", and is the standard way of saying "however". You don't have to put a comma after it, but I think it's much clearer if you do so in any sentence that starts with an adverb or adverbial phrase like "an tal", "sin pausa", "su la mar", "fortunosa". Simon * Turning point ** Me sujesta "momento desidente" (o "punto desidente"). Simon Thanks for your help. Chabi (talk) 12:01, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Re la article "Roma antica" Me crede ce ia fini traduinte la article re Roma antica. An tal, lo ave alga parolas en negra perce me ne sabe como tradui los. * located upstream of Rome on a ford of the Tiber *upstream - contracorente, a monte, a alta *downstream - concorente, a vale, a basa **"A monte de" e "a vale de" es multe bon. En loca de "con(tra)corente" me sujesta "con(tra) corente de". Ance posible es "plu alta longo la rio ca". Simon *"locada a un rio basa de la Tiber a alta de Roma." *ma me sujeste ce nos ajunta "vado" per "rio basa" (ford), e "vadi" como la verbo (pd "usa la vado"). "rio basa" es tro confusante. donce: "locada a un vado de la Tiber a alta de Roma" **Me acorda. Simon * hellinisation - elini? **elinici? jorj **Si, lo es plu clar ca "elini". Simon * Triumvirate - esce on pote crea "un terma tecnical per discute la istoria de Roma", como con curia?. *triumvirate - triumvirato (pd, no tradui lo). trerenores como un tradui??? *"Truple" ta es un tradui bela, ma "triumvirato" es bon per representa la nom vera. Simon * Carrhes - site en Turcia, oji nomida Harran. Me ia tradui alga nomis propre seguente la modeles en italian e espaniol, car me crede ce esta linguas es plu sirca elefen ca otras. La nom de leges me ia lasa en latina. *Carrhae > Carre (seguente la regulas per transcrive nomes propre en latina, a Transcrive_de_latina. (simple: ae, oe > e; ph, th, ch, rh > p, t, c, r; i, u consonantal > j, v jorj (si vos vide alga testo en franses, pf dise me per tradui lo). Chabi (talk) 10:24, April 30, 2016 (UTC) *multe grasias * Andalusian - andalusian, de Andalusia * Mycenaean - micenan, de Micene * Lelantine - lelantan, de la plano (e rio) Lelanto * United States Army Air Forces - Fortes de Aira de la Armada de la Statos Unida * Huguenot - Hugenotas? **Difisil per deside. Nos linguas de fonte ave "hugonot", "hugonote", "huguenot", "ugonotto", "huguenote". Car los ia es franses, probable "hugenot(es)" gania. Simon 12:37, May 5, 2016 (UTC) **me acorda: hugenot. jorj * United States Army Air Corps - Corpos de Aira de la Armada de la Statos Unida? * Si, ma singular ("Corpo de …") Simon Jeografia Me no trova esta parolas en la disionario: * Biogeography - biojeografia * Geomorphology - jeomorfolojia Chabi (talk) 18:44, May 9, 2016 (UTC) **Serta. Simon * Islamise - islami, muslimi? Chabi (talk) 21:32, May 9, 2016 (UTC) **"Muslimi", car lo sinifia "(causa) deveni muslim", e no "(causa) deveni islam" e no "usa (islam) como un util". Simon Frisland Me ia vide ce nos ave du articles Fryslân e Frisland. Cual es la plu bon? Chabi (talk) 16:59, July 27, 2016 (UTC) *La linguaje en ambos es coreta. "Frisland" es en la disionaro con acel forma, donce me sujesta reteni acel paje. Simon Geats Como on pote tradui esta a elefen? [[User:Chabi|Chabi] (talk) 17:27, July 29, 2016 (UTC) *En espaniol, on nomi los la "gautas", de "gautaz" en un lingua vea germanica. Acel ta conveni. En alga linguas romanica, on nomi los la "gotos de Scandinavia". Simon Parolas * Demiurge - demiurgo (de elinica Δημιουργός) * Ionian - ionian * Athenian - atinan * hegemony - ejemonia? * Spartan - spartan **Tota de estas pare bon a me. "Ejemonia" es cisa nonesesada: on pote dise "domina", "controla", "gida". Simon **e a me. me sujeste "hejemonia", reteninte la "h", como un parola tecnical per istoristes e otras. jorj * Pre-Socratic - presocratica **"-ica" no es coreta. "Socratic" = pertinente a Socrate = "socratal", donce probable on debe dise "presocratal". Ma lo es un caso interesante, de un spesie cual me no ia vide a ante! Simon **posible "presocratan", seguente la esemplos de "victorian" e "elizabetan". o, cisa plu bon, "presocratiste"? jorj **Me gusta ambos. Cisa on pote refere a la filosofistes presocratan como "la presocratistes", ma per la ajetivo fundal cual sinifia "ante la tempo de Socrate", "presocratan" es serta plu bon. Simon * Lazio/Latium - **per la rejion antica: latium. jorj So we call Latium both the geographical and the administrative region? Chabi (talk) 11:44, August 4, 2016 (UTC) *No, la rejion moderna (administrative) es Lazio. La rejion antica es Latium. Simon *Me ia ajunta "demiurgo", "ionian", e "hejemonia". Esce "Atina" e "Sparta" (e donce "atinan" e "spartan") merita un loca en la disionario? Simon **permete ce me pensa plu de la problem de sites en la disionario. me tende pensa ce sites no difere de otra locas (paises, mares, etc) en esta caso. ma la eleje de sites per inclui e los per no inclui es problemosa. no disturba me: me vade pensa! jorj *Annexation - **"Saisi", "prende", "ajunta", "propri", … Simon **me opina ce "propri" catura la sinifia la plu bon (como "appropriate"). ma "ajunta" es ance bon. jorj * Kingdom of Aksum - Rena de Axum **Me pensa ce lo debe es "Rena de Acsum", car "x" no ave la pronunsia nesesada. Nos ave presedentes (ma no multe) per "cs" en "bancsia", "fucsia", e "Cazacstan". Simon **lo es difisil, la deside de la spele de un nom propre. jorj * chartered cities ** "sites constitual"? * oromo - oromo (a people and its language) ** Serta. Simon * Tigrinya - tigrina ** Si. Simon * Ge'ez script - alfabeta geez? (from Ge'ez language, pronounced /Gɨʕɨz/) ** O "gehez", per reteni en alga modo la consonante farinjal. O cisa an "gez", seguente franses (guèze). Simon * denazification ** desnazi (verbo e nom) Simon I've realised that in the article about Ethiopia, the languages as written with -gn- (amarigna, oromigna, tigrigna, somaligna, guaragigna, sidamigna, hadiyigna); however, in the dictionary, Amharic appears a "amarina", shall we write then oromina and tigrina? Chabi (talk) 08:27, August 5, 2016 (UTC) *Si. Si tu trova un difere entre la disionario e la pajes, la disionario es coreta – car nos ia labora sur lo. La -gn- en acel nomes representa simple la sona ɲ; la letera G es un spele franses. Simon Cual es plu bona - oromo o oromina (per la popla e la lingua) Chabi (talk) 09:27, August 5, 2016 (UTC) *"Oromo", car lo es plu prosima a la forma en la lingua mesma. Simon * Mercia - * Northumbria - * Wessex, Essex, Sussex - ** Estas resta noncambiada. Simon Como on pote tradui "studies" en parolas como "English Studies" o "Translation Studies"? Esce on ajunta "-lojia" pe englelojia? Esce on tradui ance "studies" pe Studias Engles? * Per "English studies", otra linguas tende dise o "filolojia engles" o "anglistica". Probable la prima es plu bon en elefen. Per "translation studies", me sujesta "siensa de tradui". Simon * Warlords - seniores de gera? **xef de gera? comandor militar? xef militar? jorj * In charge - a carga? **encargada jorj * Christianisation **cristiani jorj * Paganism **paganisme jorj * Me ia es ajuntante esata la mesma respondes a esata la mesma tempo! Simon * firths of Clyde to the Forth ** "Firth" es "estuario". Simon * Britons * Batavians * Picts Why "hegemony" is translated with "h" (hejemonia" and words like istoria and ipotese don't use it? I would rather leave it as ejemonia or put the h in the other words. Chabi (talk) 17:56, August 9, 2016 (UTC) *normal, nos reteni la "h" si la nom es forte tecnical. ma me acorda con tu en esta caso, e va cambia lo en la disionario. grasias! jorj *"Ejemonia" sin H ia es la forma cual me ia sujesta orijinal. Jorj ia sujesta reteni la H, ma me acorda ce la H no conveni. "Ejemonia" es un parola plu oscur ca tecnical, vera. Simon * Romanesco - romanesco ** romanica (ajetivo) jorj * Good Friday ** venerdi santa Simon * The Troubles ** Gera de Er Norde Simon **me sujeste "la combate en er norde" (la linguas romanica usa "disputa", ma esta pare tro debil a me). un otra posible (con atenta a la nom en eres e engles) es "la turbas en er norde". franca, me gusta lo. jorj **Me gusta ance "la turbas en er norde." braien * Phytochemistry/ plant chemistry - biolojia plantal/biolojia de plantas **fitocimica jorj * Enzymology - Enzimolojia **bon jorj * Immunology - Imunolojia **bon jorj * Key components - ** composantes major Simon * Mariolojia **bon jorj * Scholasticism **scolastica jorj * Thomism **tomisme jorj * Patristics **patristica jorj * Patrology (according to Esperanto Wikipedia, they are different) **patrolojia (vide la article en la vicipedia franses "patristique et patrologie") jorj Vocabulo * Migration Period **periodo de migras (germanica) Simon * Anglo-Saxon Chronicle - Nara o Arcivo cual vos prefere? **Me prefere "arcivo", car lo raconta sur avenis real. "Nara" tende sujesta un raconta imajinal. Simon * This might be a stupid questions after the time that I've been writing here but I would like to be sure about this matter. I am not sure if I have to capitalise languages, religions and demonyms such as Roman, Cristianisme or Cervantes ia es un scrivor Espaniol/espaniol. Also in cases such as Middle Ages (eda medieval/Eda Medieval) or in compound nouns (Impero Roman/Impero roman/impero Roman). ** It's a good question, not stupid at all. Languages, religions and demonyms are not capitalised in Elefen, so "Linguas Austronesian" that you edited yesterday should really be "Linguas austronesian". "Cervantes ia es un scrivor espaniol." In cases of doubt, I recommend looking for examples among the definitions in the dictionary – "bolero", for example, is defined as "un dansa espaniol". The dictionary gives "eda medieval" without capitals: it's like "la sentenio 21". Names of months and days of the week are also not capitalised. The dictionary consistently capitalises "Impero Roman", because it's the proper name of an entity that existed. Simon ** Incidentally, a handy way to search through the definitions quickly is to download this text file, which contains the entire Elefen and English content of the dictionary in a convenient form. The file is automatically updated whenever we add to the dictionary. Simon * Armorican peninsula ** "Armorica", probable, car lo acel es plu comun usada ca "Aremorica". Simon * Wergild Chabi (talk) 07:42, August 18, 2016 (UTC) **La problem asi es eleje la spele. La spele anglosason es "wergeld". En elefen, nos debe cambia la W a un U, donce me sujesta "uergeld". Simon ***uergeld ajuntada. jorj *En pasa, perce tu ia sentri tota la testo a supra en esta paje? Simon ** Lo apare sentrida car la model es fada tal. Me intende usa esta model per la articles e me vole ce la informa apare sentrida. Me ia usa lo asi per evita basa a la fin de la paje cada ves ce me vole scrive alga. Chabi (talk) 09:05, August 18, 2016 (UTC) **Tu intende vera usa lo per la articles? O sola per alga partes spesial de la articles? Simon *** Vide asi *** A, bon, me comprende – la model es sola per alga caxas spesial. Simon * overlordship **on pote usa padron grande, xef suprema, senior suprema. per -ship, ajunta -ia a pardon, xef, o senior. jorj * Cumans - cumanes **la cuman (cuman es la ajetivo e la nom de la popla e se lingua. ma si, alga persones cuman es "cumanes") - ajuntada jorj * Authenticity - veria **bon * Ethnogenesis **etnojenese * Senior Research Fellow ** Cisa simple "rexercor major/superior". La sinifia e grado esata de "research fellow" en la ierarcia de postos varia entre la universias. Simon Terminology: I believe there should be two different terms to refer to autonomous and independent: autonom e nondepende, because sometimes it creates confusion. I was translating the following sentence "he Principality of Bulgaria, a self-governing Ottoman vassal state that was functionally independent" and without a distinction of both terms is impossible (la Prinsia de Bulgaria, un stato vasal osmanian autonom cual ia es cuasi nondependente). Also, Spain is divided in Autonomous Communities, which are not independent but self-governing. I remember that before the word "nondepende" was used in elefen. Why it doesn't appear on the dictionary? --Chabi (talk) 10:09, August 25, 2016 (UTC) *en la frase "The Principality of Bulgaria, a self-governing Ottoman vassal state that was functionally independent", la scrivor ia dise la mesma cosa du veses. On pote dise "la prinsia de balgaria, un vasal de la impero osmani cual funsiona cuasi autonom" o simil. en la caso de la comunias autonom de espania, la usa de la parola "comunias" (como "provinsias", "vasales", "rejiones", etc) causa ce "autonom" ave vera la sinifia "cuasi autonom". si los ta es vera autonom, los no ta es parte de un stato! ma, si simon acorda, me no ave un problem vera con la usa de "nondependente" como un sinonim per "autonom". jorj *Me acorda completa. "Nondependente" apare ja en la defini de "individua", en fato. E la parola esiste ja, an si sola con sinifia jeneral ("cual no depende de un otra cosa") – pe: du rexercores pote descovre alga cosa en modo nondependente (de lunlotra). Simon ---- * Tyrian - tirian **me sujeste ce la site debe es "Sur". usa la espresa "de Sur" en loca de un ajetivo. per "tyrian purple", usa "purpur reial". jorj ---- * Babylonian **babilonian jorj * theorists of civilization **teoristes de sivilia jorj * petty kingdoms **renas peti jorj * Mamertines **mamertines jorj * helotes **ilotas jorj * Sovereign Military Order of Malta **la ordina militar autonom de malta jorj * Which one is better: la des-du laboras o la des-du taxes de Hercule? ** La sinifia de "taxes" conveni plu, ma otra linguas tende usa se parola per "laboras". Me no pote deside. Simon **me prefere "laboras". jorj * Quadratic formula * Euclidean geometry * Leibniz notation me sujeste estas: jorj *cuadral - quadratic *formula cuadral - quadratic formula *egali cuadral - quadratic equation *jeometria de euclide - euclidean geometry ** Per ce no "jeometria euclidal" si on dise "jeometria noneuclidal"? ** Me acorda ce "jeometria euclidal" ta es plu coerente. "Euclidal" es un terma tecnical. Simon *jeometria noneuclidal - non-euclidean geometry *representa de leibniz - Leibniz's notation **Cisa "simboli de Leibniz"? Simon **oce. jorj ---- * polymath **erudita. jorj * Holy roman Empire - Impero Roman Santa (same as Impero Roma Ueste) **si. jorj * Mathematical notation **simboli matematical. jorj * Thrace - Tracia, Trasia **Tracia. jorj * Chaeronea - Ceroena **ceronea. jorj * At the dictionary we can find in the definition of "eliniste" the word "Alesandro" with "s" whereas here appears with "x". Which one is the correct one? **con la x. jorj **ance: multe grasias per tua contribuas. me gusta la boni de la pajes sur la istoria de psicolojia cual me ia comensa resente. jorj *** No problem, tal es plu fasil naviga entre la articles. Chabi (talk) 19:48, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Me sujesta cambia tota la articles en la categoria re leteratur roman a leteratur latina. Chabi (talk) 21:26, November 27, 2016 (UTC) ---- * gave his fleet full rein **permete tota controla a sua capitanes, o simil. jorj * Greatest common divisor **la dividente la plu comun jorj *** No, acel ta sinifia "the commonest divisor". Usa "la dividente comun la plu alta" o "la dividente comun masima". Simon * crystallography **cristalografia - la siensa de la cualias e strutur de cristales jorj * Market economy **economia de la mercato - un sistem de economia cual depende a la interata de demanda e ofre jorj * If we translated Castilla as Castilia, shall we translate Sevilla as Sevilia? **fonemes como los representada par "ll", "lh", "gl", etc, es transcriveda como "li". ma esta regula aplica sola a sites en paises romanica. estra los, on usa la nom orijinal (sin diacritos). jorj *** Castilla, Melilla e Sevilla es en Espania, cual es un pais de lingua romanica donce se on segue esta regula, on debe scrive Castilia, Sevilia e Melilia, no? Chabi (talk) 15:26, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Parolas * uncertainty ** nonsertia Simon * game theory - teoria de jua ** Si. Simon * Mariology - Mariolojia, Marialojia ** La forma internasional es "Mariolojia". Simon * Sacrament ** Me pensa ce nos nesesa ajunta "sacramento". Simon * Eschatology ** E "escatolojia". Simon * Praetorian Guard ** Cisa "pretorianes" o "gardores pretorian". Ma sua nom es un ajetivo derivada de praetorium, la loca de la praetor, donce cisa "pretoriales". Simon * turning point ** momento desidente, punto pivotin Simon * Boeotians - beotios/beotianes ** beotianes Simon * Locrians - locrianes ** si Simon * Euboea - Eubea ** si Simon * Athenians - atenenses ** atinanes (en Atina) Simon * Agamemnon - En espaniol on tradui "Agamenon". Cual vos crede ta es la tradui a elefen? ** La M esiste en la forma elinica, donce "Agamemnon" en elefen. Simon * Phoceans - foceanes ** si Simon Parolas re matematica * "Re" sinifia "king". Dise "sur" o "de" o "en". Simon ** En la disionario apare esta: re --> corti: Referente a, pertinente a, sur. Engles: re, regarding, concerning, about. ance on ave la article Re la Gera de Galia ma en la article de Cesar es scriveda "De la gera de Galia". Do, esce la du es coreta? ** "About, concerning" es "sur" o (plu formal) "a tema de". Tu debe dise "Sur la Gera de Galia". "De" es ance posible si la contesto es clar, per esemplo "el ia parla de la gera". "Re" pare bizara, e me no ia sabe ce lo es en la disionario. Lo es indicada como un corti, no un parola normal. Me sujesta ce nos sutrae lo. Jorj, tua opina? Simon ** On ave Re la nasion macedonsce e Re la Gera de Galia. Esce on cambia los a De la Gera de Galia e De la nasion macedonsce? ** Me sujesta cambia los a Sur la Gera de Galia e Sur la nasion macedonsce. Simon **serta nos debe sutrae esta. posible lo ia es un atenta vea? me no recorda. jorj **"parolas re matematica" debe es "parolas matematical" o simil. * set theory ** Teoria de colies. Simon **si. jorj * Computability theory ** Teoria de computablia. Simon **si. jorj * Information theory - Teoria de informa ** Si. Simon **si. jorj * category theory ** Teoria de categorias. Simon **si. jorj * tractability ** Tratablia, manejablia. Simon **si. jorj * in terms of ** Probable "en relata con", ma lo depende alga de la resta de la frase. Simon **si. jorj * Computational mathematics ** Matematica computal. Simon **si. jorj * Mathematical physics - fisica matematical ** Si. Simon **si. jorj * Fluid dynamics (hydrodynamics is a subdiscipline of it) ** Dinamica de fluentes. Simon **si. jorj * Numerical analysis ** Analise numeral. Simon **si. jorj * Optimization ** Masimi. Simon **si. jorj * Probability theory ** Teoria de probablia. Simon **si. jorj * Mathematical finance ** Finansia matematical. Simon **si. jorj * Mathematical biology - biolojia matematical **si. jorj * Mathematical chemistry - cimica matematical **si. jorj * Mathematical economics - economia matematical **si. jorj * Control theory - teoria de controla ** Si. Simon **si. jorj * linear mappings ** Asosias/mapas linial. Simon **posible "mapas" es plu reconosable. jorj * Theory of computation ** Teoria de computa. Simon **si. jorj * Number theory ** Teoria de numeros. Simon **si. jorj * Group theory ** Teoria de grupos. Simon **si. jorj * Graph theory ** Teoria de grafes. Simon **si. jorj * Order theory ** Teoria de ordinas. Simon **si. jorj * Measure theory ** Teoria de mesuras. Simon **si. jorj * Vector calculus ** Calculo vetoral. Simon **si. jorj * Differential equations ** Egalis diferensial. Simon **si. jorj * Dynamical systems ** Sistemes dinamical. Simon **si. jorj * Chaos theory ** Teoria de caos. Simon **si. jorj * differentiable manifold ** "Varia diferensiable". (Me sujesta ce "diferensia" es fundal un verbo: "differentiate"). Simon **si. jorj * geodetic ** jeodesial Simon * financial accounting ** maneja de contas finansial Simon Tota la parolas e espresas a supra es aora ajuntada a la disionario. Simon ---- * Computational complexity theory ** Teoria de complicadia (computal). O cisa "teoria de complesalia". Simon **me sujeste "teoria de complesia". jorj **Car "compleso" es un nom ("a complex"), "complesia" ta sinifia "complexhood" (the state of being a complex). Donce me sujesta ce "compleso" deveni fundal un ajetivo. Simon * Complex analysis ** Analise complesal. Me deriva "complesal" de "compleso" per esta sinifia tecnical, cual relata a "numeros complesal" (cual no es "complicada"). Simon *** So Complex numbers would be numeros complesal instead of numeros complicada? *** Si, en mea opina. Ma Jorj ave la deside final (e ave cisa un sujesta plu bon). Simon ***posible "analise/numeros composada? jorj ***Posible. Ma tota otra linguas european usa "compleso" per esta. E "compound numbers" ave cisa alga otra sinifia. Simon * it provides consequent results - lo furni resultas ??? no word for consequent on the dictionary. ** Difisil, sin la resta de la contesto. Cisa "consequent" sinifia asi "logically consistent" = "coerente". Simon **espetada? jorj **Me no comprende la intende de esta frase en la article Matematica, e me no trova la espresa "it provides consequent results" par Google – me ia espera trova la testo orijinal de la article. "Consecuente" en espaniol sinifia "consistent", cual pare conveni a la frase. Simon Help from English native speakers How do you translate "whole numbers" and "integers" into LFN? *"Integer" es en la disionario: "entero". Simon ** Me sabe ma "whole" pote es traduida ance como entero e aparente los du es consetas diferente. --Chabi (talk) 12:35, December 10, 2016 (UTC) ** No, "integer" e "whole number" es sinonimes en engles. Ambos es "entero" en elefen. Simon *** Oce, grasias per tua aida. :) --Chabi (talk) 15:16, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to bother again but how would you translate the "as" in "As the number system is further developed"? --Chabi (talk) 15:58, December 10, 2016 (UTC) *"En cuando" (si on refere a simultania) o "como" (si on refere a manera). Simon Me ia tradui casi tota la article sur matematica. Me ia lasa la parolas cual me no sabe como tradui en spesa. Esce vos pote aida me con acel parolas pf? --Chabi (talk) 18:04, December 10, 2016 (UTC) *Me regrete ce me no es un esperta de matematica! Cisa un otra person ci ave plu tempo libre ca me pote aida tu. Ma per favore, usa la spelador en la disionario a tua testo per elimina la eras simple como "una" per "un" e "di" per "de". Simon ** Me ia cambia esas du termas. --Chabi (talk) 19:47, December 10, 2016 (UTC) ** Oce, ma asi es un lista de multe otra parolas cual es malspeleda: *** ancica, problemas, cau, jeometrail, vida, calculoesije, formuals, conseguenti, lonjes, positivo, parametros, valores, instrumentos, let, elementas, trianguo, analisada, nonralasionada, mtematical, teorica, solvebla, operasiones, dentro, cpmplesa, ojetas, struturada, strututres, jeomtria, eparada, jeometral, nonreslveda, decrive, conserana, metametical, siensias, supraponer, spsial, esperimentas, analisa Cualia de tradui Alo, Chabi. Me atenta coreti la linguaje de tua article Matematica, ma me trova ce me no comprende alga de la frases en lo. Per comensa, cual es la sinifia de "ta" en la seguente? : La egalis la plu simple es la egalis linial, ta es perce representa ideas jeometrial plu simple, ta es perce pote es resolveda con prosegues model. :: Oh I am sorry, I think I mixed Ido and LFN. Ta means "this" so it would be "esta". I am so sorry. --Chabi (talk) 22:24, December 14, 2016 (UTC) ::: Me ia cambia lo. --Chabi (talk) 22:29, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :::: Cisa tu ia misca ance "perce" (why) e "car" (because). Simon ::::: Si, me ance ia misca los. --Chabi (talk) 12:23, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Grasias per coreti acel. Ma me ancora no comprende bon la frase. Traduida a engles, lo dise: "The simplest equations are linear equations, this is because represent simpler geometric ideas because they can be resolved (into parts) with model processions." Me suspeta ce tu ia omete "los" pos la "car" prima. Tu no nesesa "esta es" – pone "car" direta pos la virgula, en loca. "Resolve" sinifia "separa un cosa a sua composantes"; la verbo usada con egalis es "solve" (= trova la responde). Me no comprende "prosegues model". Un prosegue es un pasea formal. Cisa tu vole dise "procedures": acel es "prosedes". Simon : La frase orijinal es: :: Le equazioni più semplici sono le equazioni lineari, sia perché rappresentano le questioni geometriche più semplici, sia perché sono risolvibili con procedimenti standard. :: "La egalis la plu simple es la egalis linial, car los representa la demandas jeometrial la plu simple e car on pote solve los con prosedes normida." La espresa "sia… sia…" en italian pote es traduida como "e… e…" ("o… o…", si lo indica posibles alternativa). Lo no sinifia "esta". Simon Parolas * colonisation ** coloni. Simon Parolas * homeric - homeral **si, de "Homero". jorj fada. **me ia ajunta ance Odisea. jorj * Nuragic - nuragica **la construi antica de sardinia es un "nurage" (de italian "nuraghe"). donce, la ajetivo debe es "nuragal". jorj fada. * salutary checks **sertis beneficante? jorj salutary ajuntada a beneficante. * ambrosia - ambrosia **si. jorj fada * Styx (a deity and a river that forms the boundary between Earth and the Underworld) - Stix **si (an si la pronunsia orijinal ia es "stiks") jorj fada * Myrmidons - mirmidones **si. la singular ta es "mirmidon" jorj * Aulide - Aulis **me sujeste "aulis", car esta es la nom antica. oji, lo es serta "aulide" jorj * Chryseis - Criseida **la nom debe es Criseis. (cri-se-is). "criseida" es la forma italian (etc) ma la nom en elinica es Χρυσηΐς jorj * Briseis - Briseida **briseis (bri-se-is). * Hephaestion - Hefestion **si. jorj * Chiron - Ciron **si. jorj * Thessaly - Tesalia **si. jorj **denova, grasias per tua contribuis! jorj *me opina ce la plu de nomes de persones e locas a supra no debe es ajuntada a la disionario. jorj I added nurage to the dictionary and it doesn't appear. Also, imajia doesn't have a transtion in English. Chabi (talk) 14:20, December 30, 2016 (UTC) *Changes to the dictionary only appear if the "refresci" system detects no mistakes: "nurage" didn't appear because of the problem with "imajia". "Imajia" was added by Jorj five days ago, but I'm not sure what the intended English equivalent was: I can't deduce it from the given definition ("un colie de imajes asosiada"). "Imajia" ought to mean "image-ness", i.e. the state or quality of being an image, but that's not a very useful concept. For now, pending further discussion, I've deleted it. Simon **ai! me ia debe pone lo en me sujestes. me ia intende ce lo sinifia "imagery". cual tu sujeste en loca de usa -ia? "imajes" no conteni la idea de un colie coerente. jorj **Tu ta dona un esemplo de la spesie de "imagery" a cual tu pensa? Per me, on ave "computer-generated imagery", en cual "imagery" es un nom noncontable cual sinifia mera "imajes"; e on ave "imagery" en leteratur, cual es cisa "linguaje vivin" o "descrives vivin". Me no comprende tua refere a un colie coerente. Simon ***pe, "imajia cristian" - "christian imagery". la imajes comun en la tradision de cristianisme, con la motifes, la stilos, la sujeto, etc, tipal de acel tradision. ma me ta bonveni un otra modo de espresa la idea. jorj ***La idea pare es apena plu ca "imajes cristian". En italian, me crede ce on dise "immagini cristiane". Per asentua la idea ce la imajes simboli ideas cristian, on pote dise "simbolisme cristian". Simon * Cartesianism **prima, cartesian (ajetivo) "pertinante a la filosofiste franses René Descartes e sua ideas. alora, cartesianisme. Me ia ajunta la model a tota la paises de la mundo. --Chabi (talk) 21:35, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Parolas * Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic - Republica constitual parlamental ???? Esce pote es unal? ** Cisa nos nesesa ajunta "unitar" per esta sinifia tecnical. Simon **me sujeste ce "unida" o "integrada" es sufisinte per "unitary". jorj *** Do, esce nos tradui lo per "Republica constitual parlamental unida"? *** Me pensa ce acel no es clar. "Unitary state" sinifia ce la stato ave un governa sentrida. Me sujesta "republica constitual e parlamental de governa sentrida". Simon * Mycenaean - micenan, de Micene **si. jorj * Cleisthenes - Cleistene, Clistene (as translated in Romance languages) **probable clistene es plu bon. jorj * Peloponnesian **peloponesan < peloponeso jorj * Athenian ** "Atinanes", per esemplo asi. Simon **si jorj * Bactrian **me sujeste batrian < batria jorj * Sabine - sabina (como la latina) **si. jorj * high standards of living - alta normas vivente? ** "Normas vivente" ta sinifia ce la normas vive. Me sujesta "normas alta de vive". Simon **si. jorj * trading partner - asosia comersial ** "Asosi''or'' comersial". Simon **si. jorj * labor force - forsa de labora? ** "Forsa" es "force" con sinifia simil a "obliga". Cuando "force" sinifia "ecipo", on dise "forte". Donce "forte de labora" (o "forte laborante" – ma esta es min clar, car en alga situas lo pote sinifia ance "strongly working"). Simon * Antigonid dynasty - dinastia antigonida? **dinastia antigonan (simil a otra dinastias, e otra espresas como "eda vitorian"). vide Impero * senatorial - senatoral **si. jorj * Achaea **Acaia jorj * Neoplatonic **neoplatoniste jorj * Peloponnesian - peloponesan * Antigonus I Monophthalmus - Como on dise "one-eyed" en elefen? ** "De/con un oio". Ma per la nom de Antigono, me sujesta reteni "Monoftalmo" como on fa en multe linguas. Simon **si. jorj * satrap - ** satrapa jorj * Wars of the Diadochi - **geras de la diadocos * Constantinople - Constantinopoli? **si. jorj * Thessalonica - Tesalonici (de elinica Thessaloniki) **si. jorj * Peloponnese - Peloponeso **si. jorj * Boeotia - Beotia **si. jorj * Attica - Atica **si. jorj * En la Vici nos ave "airaporto" ma en la disionario apare "airoporto". Cual es coreta? Chabi (talk) 09:47, January 6, 2017 (UTC) ** "Airoporto" es coreta. "Airaporto" es un forma plu vea cual nos ia cambia. Simon * Patras - Most languages employ Patras, based on Ancient Greek, in modern Greek is called Patra. Shall we delete the final -s as we usually do with Greek names? Chabi (talk) 10:03, January 6, 2017 (UTC) **"patra" es coreta. jorj * Aethiopis - Itiopida (como Iliada, Odisea e Eneida) **si. itiopian ta es un tradui plu esata. jorj * Thetis - Tetis **si. jorj * Nemean Poems - Poemas Nemean (de Pindaro) **si. jorj * Andromache - Andromaca (in almost all Romance languages translates as Andromaca). **vera, la transcrive de elinica ta es andromace. ma me no oposa andromaca. jorj * Ajax or Aias - Ajas? Aias? Ajax? Aiax? (en elinica es Αἴας e en latina, Aiax) **aias. jorj * Oceanid - Oseanide ****si. jorj * Cycnos - Cicno **si. jorj * Cassandra - Casandra **si. jorj * Elysian Fields **campos elisian, o plu simple "elisia". jorj * Cyprian Chants **canta de san ciprian? jorj * Thersites - Tersite **si. jorj * Penthesilea - Pentesilea **si. jorj * Memnon - Memnon **si. jorj * Eos - Eos **si. jorj * Tithon - Titon **si. jorj * Scamander - Scamandro **si. jorj * Teucrian - teucrian, teucro **teucro per la nom, teucran per la ajetivo (e la popla) jorj En la article re Malaui on ave la capital como Lilongwe. Esce no ta debe es Lilongue? Se on scrive Malaui en loca de Lilongwe? Se "x es pronunsiada como engles sh o franses ch (ʃ)", esce no ta debe "Mogadixu", seguente la spele de LFN? Esce nos ta debe scrive "Cigali" en loca de "Kigali"? Esce nos ta debe scrive "Campala" en loca de "Kampala"? *La regula fundal es: "En elefen, per spele nomes propre – como nomes de persones, locas jeografial noninternasional, corporas, marcas comersial, etc – on usa un forma tan simil como posible a la spele en la lingua orijinal. Cuando acel lingua no usa la alfabeta roman, elefen usa la transcrive ofisial (o la plu comun) per lo, jeneral seguente la recomendas de UNGEGN." La problem es sabe esce Lilongwe, Mogadixu, Cigali, Campala, etc es internasional o no, e lo es un problem difisil. Simon **muqdishu (de somali), kigali, kampala (de luganda) **multe sites en africa ave nomes de engles o franses. usa los sin transcrive. : Me comprede esta ma se on tradui Guinea-Bisau, me crede ce nos debe lasa la capital (Bissau) como Bisau per ave corelata entre la nomes. **en esta caso, serta. jorj * Francophonie - Francofonia **francofon es la ajetivo. per un nom, on debe dise "nasiones francofon" e simil per es clar. jorj * Dahomey - Dahomei (rena african cual ia esiste en lo ce oji es Benin). **dahome. "ei" no es normal asetable, estra cuando lo es pronunsiada como du silabas. jorj * central business district ** distrito comersial sentral Simon Perce on dise Zeland Nova ma Nova Deli? Esce no ta es Deli Nova? *Un bon demanda. Me no sabe un razona, ma la disionario ofre ance "Nova Mexico" e otras, incluinte "Nova York" (ma tota la definis en la disionario cual refere a lo dise "New York" en engles). Cisa Jorj pote clari. Simon ** si, normal lo segue, ma alga sites ave "nove" prima. no razona. jorj * teleological **teleolojial jorj Problema de categorias On ave du categorias: Etnicos en Africa e Etnicias de Europa. Cual es la bon: etnicos o etnicias? --Chabi (talk) 10:24, January 13, 2017 (UTC) *"Etnico" es la grupo. "Etnicia" es la state de parteni a un etnico. Cuasi serta, tu vole usa "etnicos" per la categoria. Simon * Articles per fa: Voltaire, SUA, Frans, Deutxland, Nion, Xina, Christopher Columbus, Albert Einstein, Socrate, Aristotele, Jesus, Buda, Muhammed, Moise, Leonardo da Vinci, Napoleon Bonaparte, Benito Mussolini, Adolf Hitler, Josef Stalin, Vladimir Lenin, Siensa, Biolojia, Cimica, Fisica, Medica, Istoria, Jeografia, Anatomia. Ojetos per la anio nova Me ta vole demanda cual es vosa ojetos per esta Vici per la anio nova. On ta pote crea un lista de atas per fa. Ce vos pensa? --Chabi (talk) 22:51, December 25, 2016 (UTC) * Ce tota la paises ta ave sua model. * Grandi la articles fundal. **serti. o a min boni los. jorj estas es bon, serta. me espera ce plu elefenistes ta contribui plu articles, spesial articles fundal (pe, de persones famosa, detalias de artes e siensas, sites de la mundo, etc). me espera ce nos pote es un parte de vikipedia, ma me no va restrinje me respira! ("hold my breath"). jorj ** Vocabulal, cisa tu no va "reteni" tua respira? Simon **vera. jorj * Se nos vole es parte de Vicipedia, nos debe restrinje la contenis de esta Vici sola a la ensiclopedia. Nos ave asi un ensiclopedia (Vicipedia), un disionario (Wiktionary) e testos (Wikisource). Tota en un sola Vici. Per crea un Vicipedia nos debe divide esta projeta en tres. --Chabi (talk) 20:26, December 26, 2016 (UTC) * Me ta prefere spende tempo per coreti la eras de tape/spele e de gramatica e vocabulo en nosa articles esistente, ante avansa a un monton de articles nova. Esta vici es nosa fenetra per esibi elefen a la mundo, ma la cualia de alga pajes asi es embarasante (simil a la cualia de alga articles en Vicipedia mesma, ha ha :-) Simon **vera. jorj ** Esce on pote crea un lista de acel articles con eras? --Chabi (talk) 11:36, December 31, 2016 (UTC) ** Cuando me clica la lia a "paje acaso", la plu de la pajes cual apare ave eras. Me vide formas vea (pe: "el" en loca de "lo", "poca" en loca de "peti", "cuadrada" en loca de "cuadrida", "abanda" en loca de "abandona", "posable" en loca de "posible", e otras), e ance eras de tape, eras fundal de gramatica (pe: ajetivos cual presede nomes, confusas entre "plu" e "la plu", la usa de "durante" como un preposada) e eras de vocabulo (pe: parolas nonesistente como "performa" o "amusante"). Lista la eras ta ocupa plu tempo ca coreti los, e triste mea tempo libre no sufisi per labora sur los. Ma me va atenta dedica plu tempo a esta taxe en la anio veninte. Simon Me vole demanda cual es vostra opina sur ave un Vicipedia o lasa tota la informa en esta Vici. Me no sabe cual ia es la deside. *Wikipedia ia refusa aseta elefen como un lingua en la pasada. Cisa la solve la plu bon es move tota informas nonensiclopedial a otra spasios de nom (como la foro es en la spasio "Forum:", etc). La disionario es ja en la spasio "Vici de LFN:". Simon * On pote fa du cosas: # Crea lfn.leteratur.wikia.com per la leteratur e ave un Vici per la ensiclopedia e la disionario e otra per la testos. # Crea un Vicipedia (asi nos va es plu visible) e lasa la disionario asi. Con la testos nos ta pote crea un Wikisource. --Chabi (talk) 13:01, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Se nos vole crea un Vicipedia (e Vicipedia lasa nos), nos debe ave un serta cuantia de articles e de vicipedistes creante articles cada dia asta ce ta es aprobada. Me ia aida crea la Vici per la jamaican e nos ia es du personas laborante cada dia durante alga meses. Se vos vole fa lo, on pote atenta. --Chabi (talk) 13:06, January 16, 2017 (UTC) *Bon, lo es clar ce tu ave multe plu esperia en la cultur de vicis ca me. Lodas a la vicipedia jamaican! La idea de migra la testos a Wikisource es multe bon. Personal, mea tempo libre no sufisi per labora multe sur articles. A me, la taxe pare enorme e nongrasiada, e me mervelia a la zelo e enerjia con cual tu ataca lo :) Simon ** Me no ave problema por move la testos a Wikisource, ma me va nesesa vostra aida per crea articles plu grande per la Vici si nos deside crea un Vicipedia car per aproba nos nesesa articles bon (de esta grandia a la min). --Chabi (talk) 15:19, January 16, 2017 (UTC) : La lista de mesajes per tradui es asi e la plu importantes es asi. *Hm… Probable me no es la conversor la plu bon per esta discute, car me es (regretable!) un perfetiste malumorosa, e lo pare nonposible a me ce un comunia tan peti como nosa pote scrive e manteni articles con cualia e cuantia sufisinte per merita la nom "ensiclopedia". La article sur Leonardo en la linguas major conteni sirca 100 paragrafes e es plu longa ca un nareta de cual sua tradui ia ocupa me per un semana intera. Esperable, otra persones opina diferente ca me e trova plu valua en la labora. Simon ** On fa lo ce vos prefere. Se vo prefere lasa tota asi, on lasa tota asi; se vos prefere move sola la testos a Wikisource, on lo fa; se vos prefere move la ensiclopedia a Vicipedia, on lo fa. Vos deside e, seguente la deside, on fa un cosa o otra. On pote fa esta: a) Lasa tota asi ma cambia la comensa de la testos pd Vicitestos: Nom de la testo. b) Crea otra vici nova per la testos pd lfn.leteratur.wikia.com. c) Move sola la testos a Wikisource. d) Move la testos a Wikisource e la ensiclopedia a Wikimedia Incubator per crea un Vici (ma lasante la informa asi per si los deside clui la Vici). Me crede ce ave un Vicipedia es bon per la interlias: cuando alga persona vide la nom de Lingua Franca Nova entre la interlias, el ta pote clica e vide la paje en la lingua e tal la lingua pote es conoseda per multa persones cual usa Vicipedia cada dia. Lo es ance marketing. --Chabi (talk) 22:14, January 16, 2017 (UTC) * the voting page for the Wikipedia --Chabi (talk) 09:05, January 17, 2017 (UTC) ** La nom de la lingua apare ala con spele noncoreta: "Lingua Franc''e'' Nova" en loca de "Franca". Simon *** Esce tu pote vota ance ala, pf? --Chabi (talk) 13:50, January 17, 2017 (UTC) *** Fada. Pos plu pensa, me ia conclui ce un vicipedia elefen es un bon modo de fisa final la lingua e preveni ce nos cambia ancora la gramatica. Me ia vole ajunta lias a Alisia en Amazon e Aora oji, ma Meta ia suposa ce me atenta ajunta spam, e ia menasa bloci mea adirije :) Simon **** Me crede ce on no pote ajunta lias a Amazon perce lo es un loca ueb de compra. --Chabi (talk) 16:07, January 17, 2017 (UTC) ***** Lo no permete an un lia a la blog. La article de Vicipedia mesma lia a lo, a la min. Simon Vantajes de ave un Vicipedia en loca de Vicia: # On fisa final la lingua e preveni cambia la gramatica. # Nos es plu vidable per la personas ce usa Vicipedia e do, es un forma de mercatiste. --Chabi (talk) 16:13, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Unia Me ia trova la paje Unia astronomial, esce lo no ta debe es "Uni"? *no: unia es la tradui per la engles "unit". Cual es plu bon? * Leteratur medieval franses o leteratur franses medieval? --Chabi (talk) 11:41, January 27, 2017 (UTC) ** Gramatical, esta depende de esce on judi ce la parola media es un ajetivo o un averbo. Ambos interpretes es valida. *** Ajetivo: LMF = medieval franses. LFM = franses medieval. *** Averbo: LMF = leteratur medieval-franses, "medievally French", franses de modo/spesie medieval. LFM = leteratur franses-medieval, "Frenchly medieval", medieval de modo/spesie franses. ** Ma ultima la diferes es tan sutil ce los va es intera eliminada par la contesto. Me sujesta trata la parola media como un ajetivo, e deside esce tu refere a "the French type of medieval literature" (LMF) o "the medieval type of French literature" (LFM). Simon ** O "leteratur en franses medieval" e "leteratur medieval en franses". * Caucasan o caucasian (on ave la du categorias). ** Me ia discute esata esta con Jorj a un dia o du ante aora. El ia sujesta "Caucasia" per la rejion, con ajetivo "caucasian", e "la Montes Caucasian" (cortable a "la Caucasias") per la montania. Me ia adota esta en mea labora sur la disionario. Simon ** Pardona – un cambia de opina pos plu discute. La forma coreta es aora "la Montes Caucaso" / "la Caucasos", con ajetivo "caucasian". "Caucasan" es serta un era. Simon I know we already talked about "Impero Roman" but I have a doubt regarding "Monarcia Roman" and "Republica Roman". Shall we leave "Roman" capitalised? --Chabi (talk) 10:47, February 1, 2017 (UTC) *Yes, I think it should be capitalised in these, just as in "Impero Roman". Simon People working on the Incubator For the Wikipedia to be approved three people are needed over a period of two to three months. Could anybody help in here? It is just a matter of writing an article (even a phrase) each thee, four, five days or one per week. I believe it is not that difficult and it takes 5 minutes. Administrators need to see activity from more than one person. --Chabi (talk) 15:54, February 6, 2017 (UTC) *I did say I would help with this, even though I'm working flat out on the dictionary. I hadn't realised you'd started adding articles yet. I think the best way I can help is by correcting spelling and grammar mistakes in existing articles, rather than writing new ones. I will go and do twenty minutes of exactly that, right now :) Simon ** Any edition is fine. Thanks for your help. --Chabi (talk) 16:41, February 6, 2017 (UTC) *Me ia crea un jerme per gris. Esce peti ata como esta es sufisinte? Angel Blaise (talk) 02:24, February 14, 2017 (UTC) ** Si. Lo es sufisinte. Tal nos va es tre persones creante pajes. Grasias per tua aida. --Chabi (talk) 11:15, February 14, 2017 (UTC) *Me es corente crea articles per colores a la Incubator, ma me probable era car me es un comensor de elefen. Me es grasiosa per aida a coreta mea eras. Angel Blaise (talk) 02:38, February 16, 2017 (UTC) En la disionario on ave sistem de dijesta ma en la Vici apare sistem de dijeri. Cual es la coreta? --Chabi (talk) 10:50, February 7, 2017 (UTC) *Dijesta. "Dijeri" ia es un forma vea de "dijesta". Simon En la Vicipedia de engles, la article de purpur (purple) dise ce purpur es simil a violeta, ma violeta ave sua propre longia de onda, cuando purpur es sola un combina de blu e roja. Esce lo es vera ance en elefen? Angel Blaise *Probable. Serta la plu de articles sur "violeta" en la linguas diversa de vicipedia indica ce lo ave sua propre longia de onda, e esta pare es la norma en colorimetria internasional. La article franses ave un discute interesante sur la tema. En esperanto la usa pare confusada: la Plena Ilustrita Vortaro defini "purpura" como "violruĝa" e "viola" como un misca de roja e blu. Simon Word * Postwar period - posgera (como en espaniol "posgerra") **Probable "posgeral". Simon * Courtly romance (roman courtois en franses) - romanse de cortea, romanse de cavaloria * Courtly litterature (littérature courtoise en franses) - leteratur de cortea * Chivalric litterature - leteratur de cavaloria ** Esce on ta pote usa "de cortea" e "de cavaloria" como sinonimes? --Chabi (talk) 23:24, February 13, 2017 (UTC) ** No. "Cortea" sinifia simple "go on a date with". "Cavaloria" es la codigo sosial medieval. "Courtly" refere a la manera de un corte reial. Ma me opina ce "leteratur cavalorial" sufisi per ambos "courtly literature" e "chivalric literature". Nota ance ce la parola "romanse" refere direta a esta, donce on pote dise simple "romanses". Simon * fabliau - fablio Tal es la pronunsia de la parola e la linguas con alfabeta diferente de la latina usa la letera "o" en loca de lasa la iau. * grapheme - grafema ** "Grafem", como "fonem", "morfem", etc. Simon * Literary canon ** Leteratur ofisial? "Canonical" es "autoriosa". Simon * Enlightened absolutism ** Despotisme luminada? Simon * Dirham - dirham (mone de Magrib e de Amirias Arabi Unida) * Carolingian dynasty * Merovingian dynasty * Capetian dynasty * Abbasid Caliphate - califia Abasida * Rod of Asclepius * Great Vowel Shift - Grande Move Vocal ** Desloca grande de vocales. Simon * didactic ** Instruinte. Simon * pedagogy ** Instrui. Simon * trouvères and troubadours * history in verse **Istoria en poesia. Simon * chroniclers **Arcivores. Simon * England expects that every man will do his duty **England espeta ce cada om va fa sua debe. Simon * Leninist - leniniste * Holy See ** Seja Santa. Simon * World Heritage Sites - Loca Erita de la Umania (como en la linguas romanica) **La logo de esta ave la testo espaniol "Patrimonia Mundial" e la testo franses "Patrimoine Mondial". Me sujesta "Loca de Erita Mundal". Sin "Loca de", lo no pare sufisinte clar. An plu clar ta es "Monumento Mundal", ma lo vade tro distante de la idea en la nom. Simon * International Monetary Fund ** Reserva Monal Internasional (usada a un desuple de veses en Aora oji). Simon * Norwegian krone - crona norsce? **serta. jorj **Vera? Me ta espeta o "krone" o "corona". Simon **"krone/krona" es vera la mesma parola en linguas cual es no plu ca dialetos de lunlotra. me sujeste "krona" sola car svensce es la lingua la plu larga. ma me no ave un opina forte. jorj Cual es la serta? Crona, crone, krona, krone o corona? --Chabi (talk) 13:46, March 4, 2017 (UTC) * almoner ** Caritor? Simon * Esce nos debe tradui "Poesia de Mea Cid" en loca de Me Cid? ** Si. Simon Words * elitism- elitisme **elejedisme — vide Forum:Lista longa de parolas engles mancante#e Simon * Danaans - from the Iliad, in Spanish is danaos, me crede ce on ta pote usa aceanes. **Si on ta tradui Homero, on ta vole ave la parolas "danaos" (Δαναοί) e "argios" (Ἀργεῖοι). Simon *** OK, let's add it to the dictionary. --Chabi (talk) 09:33, March 9, 2017 (UTC) * Orkney - Orcnei, Orcadas **Lo va es "Orkney". On no nesesa respele lo, car lo usa ja la alfabeta latina. Simon * I don't know why but I am sure that before "region" was translated as "rejio" on the dictionary. I search on it and it was written "rejion". When did it change? --Chabi (talk) 09:36, March 9, 2017 (UTC) **It was never "rejio". In fact, it was only added to the dictionary in January 2016, as "rejion". Before that, we used "area". Simon * sedentism **Nonomadia. Simon * Research institute - instituida de rexerca? organiza de rexerca? **Probable "instituida de rexerca", ma ambos pare bon. Un instituida es "un organiza per ateni goles en arte, siensa, instrui o aida". Simon * Could anyone please translate this? Feel free to ask anything below, preferably in English or one of the other main world languages. See Incubator:Administrators to request access or to rename your account. See Help:Contents or Help:Manual for help in general. Thanks --Chabi (talk) 19:02, March 9, 2017 (UTC) **No esita fa demandas a su, preferable en engles o un de la otra linguas xef de la mundo. Vide Incubator:Administrators per demanda per asede o per renomi tua conta. Vide Help:Contents o Help:Manual per aida jeneral. Simon Words * Corporatism - corporatisme? **"Corporisme", car "corporate" es "corpora". Simon * entity - entia? **Probable "esistente" o "esente", ma on ta pote imajina ance "ente". Simon * Hitler Youth - Jovenes de Hitler? **Me sujesta "Jovenia Hitleriste". Simon * tear apart **Leteral, "separa/divide par lasera". En casos metafor, on pote omete la idea de lasera: "la disputa ia divide la grupo." Simon * Reich Ministry of Public Enlightenment and Propaganda - Ministreria de la Reich de Lumina Publica e propaganda. ** "Ministreria de la Reich per Lumina Publica e Propaganda" (für en deutx) Simon * Rise to power - asende a potia? ** Si. Simon * parliamentarianism ** Sistem de parlamento. Simon * Aliyah - de ivri עֲלִיָּה‎ aliyah - alija? aliia? * Chancellery * Sistine Chapel - Egleseta Sistina * ecclesiastical * National Catholicism - Catolicisme nasional (como sosialisme nasional en National Socialism). --Chabi (talk) 09:22, March 17, 2017 (UTC) ** Si. Simon * Irredentism * Expansionism ** Estendisme. Simon * Franquismo (espaniol) - Francisme (ideolojia autoritarian ci ia governa Espania de 1939 asta 1975). * interwar ** intergeral Simon * Chancellery * Hanseatic * Communalism * Communitarianism * Constitutionalism * Distributism * Fanaticism * Fundamentalism * Green politics * Islamism * Libertarianism * Radicalism * Reformism * Republicanism * Nordic - nordica Parolas * Laefy woods - * the lots now drawn ** Dona la frase intera, per favore. Simon *Difisil, car nos no ave un parola per esta sinifia de "lots". "Rifa" e "loto" es simil, ma los refere a juas moderna. Cisa nos nesesa ajunta "sorte" per lo: me va ajunta lo a mea paje de sujestas. "The lots now drawn" ta es "pos eleje/prende/estrae la sortes", o si "sorte" va es un verbo, simple "pos sorte" o "pos la sortes". *Me nota alga eras en tua tradui: "porta" es "carry", no "door" (= porte); "morte" no esiste (→ mori); "paia cada anio" sinifia ce la anio es la cosa paiada – tu nesesa dise "paia a'' cada anio". E "el ia representa" no apare en la latina: lo es un ajuntada par la traduores engles e espaniol. Simon * Como tu ta tradui la testo? --Chabi (talk) 10:19, March 23, 2017 (UTC) *Un tradui leteral de la latina ta es: "Sur la portas, la mori de Androgeo; alora la desendentes de Cecrops, comandada (miseria!) a paia la puni de un setuple de sua fios vivente a cada anio; la vaso sta pos la estrae de sortes*." Simon ** Me grasia per tua aida. Esce tu parola la latina? --Chabi (talk) 12:45, March 23, 2017 (UTC) ** Me no ''parla lo, ma me pote leje lo. Me ia studia latina e elinica a universia (ante un cuatri de un sentenio, donce me ia oblida multe…) Simon *Pardona, ma me no va fa tua labora per tu. Me no vole pare noncortes o nonaidante, ma me es multe ocupada con otra taxes, e mea tempo es vera limitada. Esce tu leje latina? Si no, me sujesta amin ce atenta tradui de lo no es un bon idea. Simon ** No problem, me comprende ce tu no ave tempo, e developa la projeto de la disionario e la Vici es plu importante. Me va lasa esta per otra momento. Grasias per tua aida :) --Chabi (talk) 14:52, March 23, 2017 (UTC) ** Ance, elefen no es la sola cosa sur cual me labora. Me es ativa sur la disionario e la vici en mea tempo libre, cual pare sempre diminuinte :-) Simon = Parolas * Naiad - naiade **nimfa de acua jorj ***"mf" ta es difisil Agurol (talk) 12:04, May 6, 2017 (UTC) ***Perce? Cuando on ave NF en un parola, lo tende deveni MF en parla rapida. MF es plu fasil. Simon ***en italian la oposada es vera =D ***Interesante, si tal. Me no es un esperta a la lingua italian, ma Vicipedia dise ce M en MF e MV en italian es labiodental ɱ como la F e V. Simon ***(i'm very sorry for the english, but i'm really in a hurry) I can't seem to recall words with MF or MV in italian, though! All words which had MF or MV became NF or NV in italian: for example amfi- > anfi-, nimpha > ninfa, amphora > anfora. Anyway, the more i try each version, the more I get convinced that MF is better (but nv still seems much better than mv). I still don't like it, though, and I would be interested in hearing from speakers of non-indoeuropean languages about it. Would a japanese or a chinese speaker pronounce it (be it mf or nf) easily? Even I feel my tongue a bit kneaded, and I'm supposed to speak it natively =P **fisical, MF e MV es plu fasil ca NF e NV. E en italian, an si los usa la speles NF e NV, los es pronunsiada como MF e MV, estra ce la M es produida con la labio inferior tocante la dentes superior. jorj * Nereid - nereide **nimfa de mar jorj * Pleiad - pleiade **pliades jorj * Sabine - sabin **sabino jorj * Mystery religion - relijio misterial **bon jorj * The process of osmosis over a semi-permeable membrane, the blue dots represent particles driving the osmotic gradient - **la prosede de osmose tra un membrana semipermeable, la puntos blu representa particulas presante la gradiente osmosal jorj * Ummah - Comunia de credentes muslim **muslimes :o) jorj * exclave * aboard the converted tea-clipper Mimosa **"Cliper" pare es internasional. ""Sur la cliper-de-te convertida Mimosa." (La ifenes evita ce on pensa ce la te es convertida.) Simon * brickmaker **fabricor de brices Simon * Aliyah - de ivri עֲלִיָּה‎ aliyah - alija? aliia? - Me sujesta tradui como alija, ma me vole conose vosa opinas. --Chabi (talk) 09:43, April 30, 2017 (UTC) ** Serta no "alija", car acel no es la sona coreta (j en elefen ave la sona /ʒ/ como en franses). "Aliia" es fea. "Alia" ta es normal la plu bon, ma lo ave ja un otra sinifia cual ta pote es vera confusante en esta caso. Elefen no usa normal la letera Y, ma nos ave un pico de parolas stranjer cual comensa con lo (yin-yang, yuan), donce me vota per "aliya". Simon * exposition ** "Esplica" o "esibi", dependente de la sinifia intendeda. Simon * wheatland ** Tera de trigo. Simon * shifting sandbanks ** "Banco de arena" pare un metafor internasional: la acua depone la arena como on depone mone en un banco. Donce: "bancos de arena nonstable". Simon * driving force ** "Forsa propulsante" (o simple "propulsante"). Simon * railhead ** Stasion final. Simon * arbitrator ** arbitror Simon * insisted on males of military age drilling on Sundays ** ia insiste ce omes de eda militar es instruida a soldis Simon * ill-feeling ** odia Simon * and there is some social cachet in knowing the language—even among people who are not of Welsh ancestry ** e alga prestijia sosial esiste en parla la lingua — an entre persones sin asendentes cimrica Simon * two-Test tour (on a rugby context) **un turi de du maxes test es internasional en contesto de sporte Simon Ola, me ave problemes con alga parolas. Los es termas en engles ce me nos sabe se los ave un tradui direta en elefen: * over tens of thousands of years **"tra desuples de miles de anios" Simon * over the course of two millennia **"tra curso de du milenios". "Over the course of" es vera no plu ca un modo inflada de dise "over", donc me sujesta omete "la curso de". Simon * Providing one bears this in mind - en espaniol ta es "teniendo en cuenta que" **""si on recorda esta", "si on reteni esta en sua mente/pensa". Simon * to a great extent **"a grado grande", "a grado alta". (En mea mente, grados pare vade de basa a alta, no de peti a grande, donce me ta dise "a grado alta", ma ambos es clar.) Simon * after all ** "an con tota", "ultima". Simon * En esta testo Whilst the collapse of the Roman empire ... saw a contraction of the connections that tied the urbanized centers of Europe together, it did lay the foundation for the inward-looking reorganization of Roman provinces. me no sabe como tradui whilst. ** Lo es un sinonim de "although": "an si". Ance "while" ave frecuente esta sinifia, spesial en la testos istorial cual tu gusta tradui. Me ia vide ce tu tende tradui esta "while" como "en cuando", ma "cuando" indica un tempo. Si la sinifia es vera no plu ca "(while/whilst) esta es vera, esta otra es ance vera", la tradui va es plu clar si tu dise simple "an si". Simon *** Esce me ta debe tradui cuando en casos como esta como an si?--Chabi (talk) 08:08, May 3, 2017 (UTC) **** Si. La frase presenta du cosas causada par la colasa de la impero: 1) la contrae de relatas; 2) la reorganiza de provinses. E lo presenta los como contrastada. On ta pote dise egal bon: "La colasa ia causa un contrae de relatas, ma lo ia crea ance la funda per la reorganiza de provinses." On ateni la mesma efeto de contrasta par dise "an si la colasa ia …, lo ia crea ance …". Simon Me ia tradui (e ia resoma) la frase completa tal: * La colasa de la Impero Roman de la sentenio 4 ec a ante ia causa un contrae de relatas ci ia uni la sentros urban de Europa, ma lo ia crea ance la funda per la reorganiza de provinses, ci en la sentenio 11 ia deveni en multa statos rejional peti. ** Whilst the collapse of the Roman empire from the 4th century CE onward saw a contraction of the connections that tied the urbanized centers of Europe together (as evidenced in the decline of road building and maintenance), it did lay the foundation for the inward-looking reorganization of Roman provinces, which by the eleventh century had created an abundance of small regional states. ** Oce, acel es multe bon. "A ante" tende sinifia "previously" (lo sinifia "onwards, forwards" sola en spasio), donce "de la sentenio 4 ec a ante" es pico confusante per leje. Me sujesta "la colasa de la Impero Roman, comensante en la sentenio 4 ec, ia causa …". E tu esperia ancora problemes con la usa coreta de la parolas "ci", "ce" e "cual". "Ci" refere sempre a un person; en esta frase tu debe usa "cual" (a du veses). E "multa" debe es "multe". Simon *** Grasias per tua aida. Me ave problemes con ci, ce e cual. Me no comprende la lojica. **** Releje la esplicas cual me ia scrive en tua paje de discute. Si tu parla esperanto, cisa la lista seguente va aida tu: ***** ce = ke ("me vide ce tu labora") – nunca un demanda, nunca un pronom ***** ci = kiu?, (la person) kiu, "who" – sempre un pronom per persones ("ci es tu?", "me demanda ci tu es", "la om ci sta en la jardin es mea frate") ***** cual = kio?, (la cosa) kiu, "what" – un pronom per cosas ("cual es esta?", "me no sabe cual lo es", "la avia cual tu oia es un corvo") ***** cual es ance usada en "cual paje?" ("which page?", kiu paĝo?) **** Esensal, cuando la parola espresa un demanda o introdui un descrive de la nom direta presedente, usa "ci" per persones e "cual" per cosas. Si la parola segue un verbo de dise, pensa, leje, etc, probable lo debe es "ce". Simon **** "Cual" es la parola fundal per refere a o demanda sur identia, e "ci" es simple un modo corta per dise "cual person". "Ce" es multe diferente: lo no refere a identia; lo introdui la contenida de un senti, un dise, un pensa, un fato, etc. Simon * as such ** Probable "esata", ma me nesesa vide plu de la frase. "It's not a door as such" es "lo no es esata un porte". Simon *** However, unlike other forms of storytelling, history is closely based on real events and, as such, is shaped by certain rules and guidelines. **** A! En esta caso, me sujesta: "An tal, diferente de otra formas de nara, istoria es prosima fundida sur avenis real e es donce formida par alga regulas e gidas". * aerial mapping and spectrum analysis by satellites ** Mapa airal e analise spetral par satelites. Simon * Enlightened Despotism * Mercantilism * storytelling ** Nara. Simon Parolas * as opposed to ** "en contrasta con", "contrastada con", "oposada a". Simon * moved away ** "ia move a via". Simon * backwardness ** "retarda", "nonprogresa". Simon * bring about ** "reali". Simon * Pile Dwellings of Vingelz ** "Pile dwellings" es casas construida sur gamones. Nos ta pote nomi los "casas de gamon", ma la linguas romanica dise "palafitas". Simon **me sujeste "casa sur palos" jorj * stone axe "factory" ** "fabriceria" de axas de petra Simon * nationhood ** "nasionia" o "nasionalia" Simon * borne in mind/keep in mind/bear in mind ("tener presente" en espaniol) ** "recordada", "considerada", "retenida en la pensas", etc Simon * Business Management ** maneja de compania Simon * Management Accounting ** A presente, "accounting" es "maneja de contas". Me sujesta ce nos nesesa un parola plu bon, probable "contablia" per segue la linguas romanica. Alora "management accounting" es "contablia manejal". Simon **bon idea. jorj * Economics and Law ** economia e lege (o filosofia de lege) Simon * Financial Planning ** maneja finansial Simon * Lycians - licianes (de Licia) * Euboean - Of or pertaining to the island of Euboea, eubeanes (de Eubea) ** Si, per ambos. Simon **tu intende "eubean", no? jorj **Si. Me ia suposa ce "eubeanes" es la plural. Simon ** Eubeanes es la plural. --Chabi (talk) 13:28, May 5, 2017 (UTC) * broadside (nautical) One side of a ship above the water line; all the guns on one side of a warship; their simultaneous firing. ** La sinifia fundal es simple "lado (de barcon)". Per la xuta simultan de tota canones a un lado, me sujesta "bombarda (de canones)". Simon **me sujeste "bombarda de lado". jorj * Me ia vide ce contablia no ave defini en la disionario. Me lasa esta. ** Contablia - developa e usa de un sistem per rejistra e analisa la intercambias finansial e state finansial de un comersia o de otra organiza. ** Me no ia ajunta un defini car "contablia" no es un radis. Ma sua sinifia es alga spesial (clar plu ca "la capasia de es contada"), donce me veni de ajunta un defini simple: "la prosede o labora de manteni contas finansial". Simon * How would you transalte Fortuna audaces iuvat? **Fortuna aida la corajosas. (Fortuna en esta frase es la nom de un diva.) Simon * These strains upon the very fibre of empire were drawing a line between the eastern and western provinces. **Esta tensas a la fibre mesma de la impero ia desinia un linia entre la provinses este e ueste. Simon * to take precedence over Rome's laws as long as the provinces accepted military and taxation control. **La Pax Romana comandada par Augusto ia permete ja ce leges e costumes local domina supra la leges de Roma, si la provinses ta aseta mera ce sua militares e impostas es controlada. Simon * Many churches remain from this period which is a testament to the development of new methods of vaulting in masonry rather than wood. **Multe eglesas resta de esta periodo, atestante la developa de metodos nova de construi voltas en petra en loca de lenio. Simon * pointed, ribbed vault ** volta puntida, volta costelin Simon * seagoing ** maral, de mar Simon * despotic ** despotin, tiranin Simon * fiscality - **politica finansial Simon * Bogomilism - bogomislisme **bogomilisme Simon * better traits of Roman law were keenly adopted, especially in regards to codification of laws that were then made accessible to the public and applicable to all citizens **on ia adota zelosa cualias plu bon de lege roman, spesial en relata con la codigi de leges cual ia deveni alora asedable per la publica e aplicable a tota sitadanes Simon * round-headed arches in windows, doors and arcades, rectangular piers, cylindrical columns, barrel vaults, groin vaults and paired windows **arcos de testa ronda en fenetras, portes e arcadas, colonas retangulo e silindre, voltas semisilindre, voltas crusada e fenetras duplida Simon **eselente! jorj * surmounted by sculptured tympanum, particularly with sculpture of Christ in Majesty. Interior wall were often frescoed with scenes from the Bible **Portes culmina comun con un timpan scultada, spesial de Cristo en gloria. Mures interna ia es porta comun frescos de senas de la Biblia. Simon * rear guard **soldatos retro Simon * shortness of life **la cortia de la vive Simon * monasticism - moncisme? **vive moncal, moncalia Simon **per la conseta, me sujeste "moncisme". jorj * power-broker **ajente de potia Simon * peace-maker **reconsilior, creor de pas Simon * tithes **desis Simon **multe bon. jorj * to issue a law **proclama un lege Simon * Christendom - ESce on tradui lo como "cristianisme" o como "cristiania"? **la mundo cristian Simon * siphoning off the assets of the papal court instead of enlarging them. ** estraente la ativas de la corte papal en loca de grandi los Simon * Concordat of Worms **Acorda de Worms Simon * The Investiture Controversy **la Controversa de Asinia de Eglesores Simon * St Augustine - San Agustin **San Augustino Simon * Fourth Lateran Council **Consilio Cuatro de Laterano Simon * Cistercians **sistersianes Simon * Scholasticism **scolastica Simon * Fields became ploughed by large metal grates pulled by draft animals. **Campos ia deveni aradida par grilias grande de metal tirada par bestias. Simon **campos ia es aradida.... (deveni no es nesesada). jorj **Lo depende de la intende. Me divina ce la testo descrive un serie de cambias istorial, e a alga punto la modo de aradi la campos ia cambia, deveninte acel. Ma si on dise mera ce "on ia aradi campos", me acorda sur "es" – o, plu natural en elefen, "on ia aradi campos"! Engles tende usa la pasiva multe plu ca elefen. Simon * forest clearance **desforesti, sutrae de forestas Simon * buskin **bota, bota de cuoro Simon **Si nos ta vole ajunta un parola tecnical per "buskin", lo ta es "coturno". Simon **me duta multe ce un parola tecnical es nesesada. los es botas. Parolas * sizeable ** grande Simon * Manorialism **La linguas romanica dise "senioria", ma lo no es multe clar. Simon **me sujeste "seniorisme". lo es un sistem e donce un conseta cual merita la sufisa "-isme". jorj * In this respect ** en relata con esta Simon * patronage ** sponsori, finansia Simon * Me ia tradui Carolingian como carolingia, esce lo es coreta? ** Me sujesta "carolingian(es)", ma cisa Jorj ave un otra sujesta. Simon *** Me ia vole dise carolingian, no carolingia. Lapsus calami * Enlightened Despotism ** despotisme luminada Simon * Mercantilism ** mercantilisme Simon Me nesesa aida con esta tradui cual me no comprende. Simon, esce tu pote sujesta un tradui, pf? *Asi, Dido fenisia ia fundi un templo enorme a Juno, lusosa par donadas e la gloria de la diva, con un entra de bronze asendente sur grados, e faxones liada con bronze, e un xarnier crujinte sur portes de bronze. (Leteral, lo dise "de cual sua entra de bronze ia asende…", ma me furni un tradui plu fluente.) Simon : Multe grasias per tua aida, me ia ave problemes con esta frase. Chabi (talk) 07:41, May 9, 2017 (UTC) * wattle and daub **Difisil! Simon **me va rexerca lo! jorj **per un modo de crea mures tan comun (spesial en istoria), lo no ave parolas clar e simple en cualce lingua romanica. me sujeste "fango e bastetas texeda" ("mud and woven sticks") o "grilia fangida" ("muddied lattice"). los no es esata, ma sujeste bon la sinifia. jorj **me sujeste ance "bastetas texeda" per "wattle". "fango" sufisi, posible, per "daub", an si lo es vera un misca de tera anjilosa, acua, calce, e fibres natural, como palia, capeles de cavalos, etc. si vos prefere un espresa plu consisa, me sujeste "beton natural". jorj Donce nos ave: * fango e bastetas texeda ("mud and woven sticks") * grilia fangida ("muddied lattice") * bastetas texeda per "wattle" * "fango" sufisi, posible, per "daub" * beton natural --Chabi (talk) 08:09, May 11, 2017 (UTC) **Me gusta "grilia fangida" como un tradui de "wattle and daub". Simon * projecting buttresses **contrafortes protendente Simon * Columns and piers often had a cluster of shafts supporting the ribs and mouldings above. **"Columns" e "piers" es apena plu ca du varias de la mesma cosa. "Colonas ia ave comun un grupo de palos per suporta la costelas e moldures a supra." Simon * Gascony ** Gasconia jorj * Florentine Social Divisions **divides sosial de Firenze Simon * The turn of the first millennium **la cambia de la milenio, la comensa de la milenio Simon * played a part **ia fa un rol, ia partisipa Simon * foretell **predise Simon * driving up the cost of labor and making the old feudal system untenable, as surviving peasants scorned its demands **levante la custa de labora e preveninte la continua de la sistem feudal vea, en cuando campanianes survivente ia despeta sua elejes Simon * cross section ** Esta es en la disionario: "talia traversal" o (en statistica) "sample tipal". Simon * Aquitaine * As time went on ** con la pasa de tempo Simon * horse collar ** colar de cavalo Simon * crop yields ** produis cultival? Simon * oxen ** boves Simon * Parliaments at this time represented the three collective estates - the clergy, nobles, and merchants - not individuals. ** Me no sabe como tradui "estates" en esta frase. **Ance me no ia sabe, ma me va esplica mea metodo per solve tal problemes. Me tape "define estate" en Google, me abri la resulta afin lo mostra tota la definis, no sola la plu comunes, e me regarda los. En esta caso, me trova "a class or order regarded as forming part of the body politic, in particular (in Britain), one of the three groups constituting Parliament, now the Lords spiritual (the heads of the Church), the Lords temporal (the peerage), and the Commons. They are also known as the three estates." Donce: "Parlamentos a esta tempo ia representa la tre clases coletiva — eglesores, nobiles e mercatores — no individuas." Simon * laying the groundwork for the times to come **Denova, "define groundwork" dona la defini "preliminary or basic work", donce la tradui es "labora inisial" o "labora fundal", e donce la frase es "fante la labora fundal per la tempos futur" o simil. Simon *** Esce me ta pote crea parolas tal o sola tu e Jorj pote fa lo? Chabi (talk) 10:05, May 14, 2017 (UTC) *** Sola dirijores de la vici pote edita la disionario, ma "labora fundal" no es spesial – mera un combina de du parolas esistente. Usa libre lo! Simon * So he speaks, and feasts his soul on the unsubstantial portraiture, sighing oft, and his face wet with a flood of tears. ** Me ia trova portraiture en la disionario, ma me crede ce "depinta de persones" no es coreta asi. Esce ce vos pote aida me con esta pf? ** La testo latina dise "pictura inani", cual sinifia "imaje vacua". "El dise tal, e nuri sua spirito con la imaje vacua, multe jeminte, e umidinte sua fas con rio larga." Lo pare ce tu usa la tradui engles de Fairclough en la biblioteca Loeb. Acel tradui conteni multe espresas strana e anticin. Cisa tu ta susede plu bon con esta tradui cual es plu fasil per comprende. Simon ** Thank you so much. I was feeling a bit stupid because I had some problems to understand it and it is not me, it is just that is uses old expressions. * On ja ave tota la paises con model en la Vici. Chabi (talk) 09:25, May 16, 2017 (UTC) * Captaincy - capitania? ** Si. Simon * evangelization ** Evanjelisme. Simon * Trust Territory * trusteeship (related to Palau, a country, which was in state of trusteeship with the United States of America). ** "Trustee" es "fidusior". "Fidusioria" ta es "trusteeship" si la sinifia es "the state of being a trustee". "Trust territory" es probable "teritorio fidusial", donce cisa "trusteeship" es simple "fidusialia". Simon * denuclearisation ** Desnucleali. Simon * annual mean temperature ** Temperatur promedia anial. Simon * near-shore coastal waters **Acuas prosima a la costa. "Shore" e "coast" es la mesma cosa, donce la espresa engles repete se. Simon *** Oce, me va lasa lo como acuas costal. * scuba diving * I don't understand anything in the following phrase, could anyone translate it please? If not, we just take it out. **The income tax has three brackets with progressive rates of 9.3 percent, 15 percent, and 19.6 percent respectively. Corporate tax is four percent, and the sales tax is zero. There are no property taxes. ***La imposta de revenu ave tre categorias con tasos progresante de 9,3%, 15% e 19,6%. La imposta de corpora es 4%, e la imposta de vende es zero. On ave no impostas de imobila. Simon ***Me ia ajunta esta nomes de impostas a la disionario. Simon * kharja (espaniol: jarcha, de la arabi jarŷa) - hartxa? si on fa la transcrive de arabi, me crede ce ta es kharya, ma me no es serta. --Chabi (talk) 08:16, May 27, 2017 (UTC) **me sujeste "harja". jorj * formed ranks (referring to an army or battalion) ** ia formi linias / ia alinia se Simon * so your ships and your people are in harbour, or near its entrance under full sail. ** a tota vela? ** A tota vela's' — si los es "tota", los es plu ca un. Simon * Pentarchy ** Pentarcia. Simon * Constantinople - Just to be sure: is it Constantinopla o Constantinopoli? **Tu ia demanda sur esta a supra en esta paje! Lo es Constantinopoli. Simon * English Renaissance theatre **Teatro elizabetan. Simon Parolas * Sabbatarian **Lojical, esta ta es nosa radis per "sabbath" + -iste. Ma nos no ave un tal radis, e dise "dia santa" en loca. Si la radis ta esiste, probable lo ta es "sabado". Donce me sujesta "sabadiste". Simon * Come into force **"Deveni valida", o (si on refere a un lege o simil) "deveni enforsada". Simon * Take into account **"Atende", "regarda", "considera", "inclui". Simon * Fuel cell (espaniol Pila/celda/célula de combustible **Pila de combustable. Simon * Fuel cell vehicle (espaniol Vehículo de celda de combustible) **Veculo de pila de combustable. Simon * Flexible-fuel vehicle (espaniol Vehículo de combustible flexible) **Veculo de combustable flexable. Simon * Establishing charter of the abbey of Tihany ** la constitui fundinte de la abaderia de Tihany Simon * Earliest known manuscripts by language ** Manoscritos la plu temprana conoseda en cada lingua. (On pote probable omete la parola "conoseda" sin afeta la sinifia.) "List of X by Y" sujesta usual ce la lista conteni un sulista per cada esemplo de Y, o ce lo es presentada en ordina de Y ("List of Nobel prizewinners by year"), ma en esta caso lo dise mera ce la lista conteni sola un X per cada Y. Simon * Research university - universia de rexerca ** Si. Simon * Cuando on parla sur universias, esce nos ajunta la parola "de" pd Universia Heidelberg o Universia de Heidelberg? ** Usa "de" en la caso comun, como Heidelberg, do la nom refere a un vila o site. Ma dise "Universia Harvard", car "Harvard" es la nom de la universia mesma, e "Universia" es simil a un titulo. Simon * Discourse analysis - analise de parla ** Si. Simon * Late antiquity - Anticia tarda *** Si. Simon * me ia tradui "oral literature" par leteratur bocal car lo apare tal en la disionario, esce vos crede ce lo es un bon tradui? (sorry for bothering with this type of questions, I just wanted to be sure). --Chabi (talk) 09:19, June 3, 2017 (UTC) **It's far better to ask than guess. A lot of these phrases are now in the dictionary! I suggest "leteratur parlada". I know "oral" means "of the mouth", and "leteratur bocal" isn't wrong, but it makes me think of literature about mouths, or even of somebody trying to stuff a book into their mouth! * Circulatory system **sistem de sirculi. Simon * Integumentary system **Nos ave la nom "integument" su "casca", donce me sujesta "sistem cascal" o "sistem de organos cascin" o alga cosa simil. Simon **me sujeste usa "pel" en loca de "casca" cuando on refere a animales, pe "sistem de pel". ma on pote razona ce lfn nesesa un parola plu tecnical, como "tegumente" e "sistem tegumental". opinas? jorj *** Me es bon con sistem de pel o con tegumental, ma me crede ce nos debe pensa como nos va scrive parolas siensal o tecnical car me pensa ce, por siensa es nesesada parolas plu esata per descrive. En esta caso sistem de pel ta es la varia simple, tegumental la plu complesa. Cuando me ia tradui un model me ia vide ce nos ave termas como "sistem de nervos" e otras como "sistem respiral". Esce nos pote ave sistem nerval o sistem de respira? Cual vos crede ce es plu bon? Cual me no comprende es perce un es traduida con preposada e otras no. Me opina ce nos ta debe ave un sistem plu coerente per esta termas tecnica: o un o otra. ***"Integument" es plu ca mera la pel; lo inclui la pelo, ungias, plumas, etc. Lo es la covrente natural de un organisme o organ, de cualce spesie, e esta pare es ance la sinifia de "casca". Ma me no oposa "tegumento" si vos desira un terma tecnical. Me ta dise ce "respiratory system" es ja "sistem de respira", an si lo no es listada. La difere entre "X-al" e "de X" apena esiste; jeneral nos usa "X-al" si lo coresponde a un ajetivo en otra linguas. "Respiratory" es "respiral", per esemplo, ma, per nomi sistemes en modo coerente, "sistem de X" pare plu clar. Simon ***La sistem de nervos es composada de nervos, ma la sistem de respira es mera relatada a respira. Me no sabe esce esta es un fator suconsensa en la elejes asta aora. Per "respiratory infection", "infeta de respira" pare mal, car lo cual deveni infetada no es la respira mesma, ma la curso de respira (respiratory tract). Simon * Spanish American wars of independence **la geras per autonomia de America espaniol. Simon * Lexicology **lexicolojia. Simon * Genitourinary system **sistem jenital-urinal Simon * Oropharynx ** farinje bocal Simon * Laryngopharynx ** farinje larinjal Simon * Nasopharynx ** farinje nasal Simon Esce on dice "X ia nase la 12 agosto 1875 a''' Frans o '''en Frans?" --Chabi (talk) 18:17, June 8, 2017 (UTC) *"En". "A" presenta un loca como un punto; "en" presenta lo como un spasio; e Frans es plu ca un spasio. Nota ance ce tu debe dise "X ia nase a'' la 12 agosto 1875"; sin "a", la frase sinifia ce X ia causa ce acel data nase (asurda). On pote dise ance "en 12 agosto 1875"; denova "a" sujesta un punto de tempo, e "en" sujesta un periodo. Simon * Generative grammar - gramatica generativa ** gramatica jenerante/jenerativa ("jenerativa" ta es un terma tecnical con sola esta sinifia) Simon * Neurolinguistics - neurolinguistica, linguistica neuronal (como linguistica computal) ** neurolinguistica Simon * Psycholinguistics - psicolinguistica, linguistica psicolojial ** psicolinguistica Simon * Scientific paper ** esajo siensal ("article siensal" es ance posible, ma "article" ave otra sinifias cual ta pote confusa) Simon * Research paper ** esajo de rexerca Simon * Eclogue - ecloge, de elinica ''ἐκλογή ** Cisa "ecloga", seguente la formas romanica, e paralel a "dialogo", etc (mostrante la varia tipal entre o/a) Simon * Epithalamium - epitalamio ** Si. Simon * Decolonisation ** descoloni Simon Traduis * Anadiplosis ** anadiplose Simon * Anaphora - anafora ** anafor (como "metafor") Simon **Me ia ajunta "anafor" a la disionario como ajetivo ("anaphoric" en engles) e como nom ("anaphor"). La nom sinifia un parola cual refere a un otra parola plu temprana usada. "Anaphora" sinifia la usa de anafores, e me ia ajunta lo como "anaforia". Simon * Litotes ** litote Simon * Periphrasis - perifrase ** Si. Simon * Geosphere - jeosfera ** Si. Simon * Monera - Monera ** Si. Simon * boer ** Probable "boer", per reconosablia internasional. Fonetical, lo ta es "bur", ma acel pare asurda. Simon * afrikaner ** Ja en la disionario: un africans, multe africanses. Simon * Are there any proverbs in Lingua franca nova? Chabi (talk) 21:32, June 25, 2017 (UTC) ** I don't think so. Simon * Later French projects from 1125 to 1135 show the lightening up of vaults contoured in a single or double convex profile and thinner walls **projetas franses plu tarda, de 1125 a 1135, mostra voltas plu lejera con un profil singular o duple convesa e mures plu magra. jorj * ambulatory **pasaje o area per pasea jorj * lightened supports (from The Abbey of Notre Dame de Morienval in Valois is one such example, with vaulting covering trapezoidal around an ambulatory, lightened supports and vaulting that would be copied at Sens Cathedral and Suger's Basilica of Saint-Denis.) **suportas plu lejera (o suportas lejerida). on pote usa "delicata" o "magra" en loca de lejera. jorj * transept - transeta **me sujeste "traversa" jorj **O "traversal". La "transept" es la parte traversal ("transverse"); lo no es un ata de traversa "crossing". Me va ajunta "transept" a "traversal". Simon * kharja (espaniol: jarcha, de la arabi jarŷa) - hartxa? si on fa la transcrive de arabi, me crede ce ta es kharya, ma me no es serta. --Chabi (talk) 08:16, May 27, 2017 (UTC) **me sujeste "harja". jorj *** Lo no apare en la disionario. Chabi (talk) 14:17, June 26, 2017 (UTC) ***lo es tro spesialida per inclui en la disionario. on debe introdui e defini lo en un article sur la tema de poesias arabi o relatada * Sephardic ** Sefardi **vera. me ia ajunta lo a la disionario. jorj * isoglosses ** isoglosas (ajuntada a la disionario) jorj * Zhuang people (Bouxcuengh in their own language, pronounced /pou˦˨ ɕueŋ˧)) - juang? **me sujeste "djuang" jorj * politeisme no es en la disionario ** Aora lo es. Simon * ecumenical as in ecumenical council ** Me sujesta "nonramal", ja listada como "non-denominational". Simon Parolas (corente) * Nestorianism - nestorianisme ✓ ** si. jorj * Christology - cristolojia ✓ ** si. jorj * Saint Thomas Aquinas - San Tomas de Aquino? ** si. jorj * Hadith (pronunsiada /hɑːˈdiːθ/) - hadiz ✓ ** hadith. (o "hadit", si nos va inclui los en la disionario) jorj * Alcázar - Alcazar * Yusuf I - I translated it as Iusuf 1. ✓ ** use yusuf. jorj *** Me ia usa Iusuf car nos ave parolas como iudi e nos no usa la y. --Chabi (talk) 12:28, June 30, 2017 (UTC) ***Nos usa Y en nomes propre, incluinte en la trascrives de nomes arabi. Vide la regulas en la paje a cual Jorj lia a supra. Simon * Morisco - morisco ✓ ** si. jorj * Samnites: Sua etnonimo es Safinim, ma la romani ia nomi los Samniti - safini, samnita ✓ ** la forma roman es plu comun. jorj * Rabbinic - rabinal?, rabial?, rabinica? **Lojical, lo ta es "rabal". Simon * Almoravid - ** si. jorj * Taifa Taifa - taifa ** si. jorj * kabbalist **Nos ave "cabala", donce "cabaliste". Simon ** si. jorj * Visigothic kings - res visigoto/visigotica? ✓ **Res visigoto. Simon ** si. jorj * Gepids - gepidos ✓ ** si. jorj * Geats - gautas ✓ ** si. jorj * muwashshah (arabi: muwaššaḥ, espaniol moaxaja) ✓ ** si. jorj ** per parolas arabi, usa http://lfn.wikia.com/wiki/Transcrive_de_arabi, cual es un simpli de la du modos plu comun per transcrive arabi. jorj ** ma si esta nom ta deveni un parte de lfn, on debe usa la transcrive plu fonetical (a http://lfn.wikia.com/wiki/Transcrive_de_parolas_internasional), en esta caso "muaxa". ma aora, "muwashshah" es bon. *** Me ia crea la article con la nom muwashshah e ia crea un redirije de muaxa. If you think that my proposals are fine, could you please put OK or a tick next to them so I know they are alright, for instance, in nestorianisme, morisco or alcazar. Chabi (talk) 11:01, June 30, 2017 (UTC) * Francoist - franciste √ * Franquism - francisme √ * Avars - avares * electrochemical - eletrocimical √ * Napoleonic Wars - Geras Napoleonica/Napoleonal **geras de napoleon * Me ia vide en la disionario la parola "castelian" per Castilian. Me sujeste tradui "Castilla" por Castelia per ave relata entre la du parolas. **oce * Ecclesiology - eglesiolojia √ * Arabist - arabiste √ Cosas diversa Parolas per tradui * Aristotelianism - aristotelisme √ * Parnasianism - parnasisme √ * Creationism - creisme √ * Futurism - futurisme √ * Knights Hospitaller - cavalores de la ospital de san Joan √ * Knights Templar - cavalores de la templo de Solomon √✓ * Teutonic Order - la ordina de la casa germanica de san Maria, cavalores de la casa germanica √✓ * Pecheneg - petxeneg, petxeneges √✓ jorj Parolas traduida cual no es en la disionario (Cisa es tro spesialida) * Mariolojia √ * Scolastica √ * Tomisme √ **me ia ajunta "scolastica" a la disionario. jorj Parolas per tradui * Ottava rima (espaniol: octave real, deutx: Stanze, de la italian stanza): me crede ce on pote tradui lo como rima oti o oti rima. ** otuple rimante? Simon * Aristotelian - aristotelin? ** aristotelal Simon * pseudoscience ** pseudosiensa Simon * hemodynamics * alans - alanes (tribu antica) Renaissance How would it be the translation of the Spanish adjective "renacentista", in English there is no such an adjective I think. Could it be renasal? (como en umanisme renasal?) *If you absolutely must have an adjective, it would be "renasal". But I think "umanisme de la Renase" would be clearer. Simon Rumantsch Me ia xerca la parola "Romansh" en la disionario e lo apare como romanes. Ante lo ia apare traduida como "romanx". Perce lo ia es cambiada? Me save ce entre la dialetas diferente la nom de la lingua varia (Rumantsch, Romontsch, Rumauntsch) ma la sona tʃ apare en totas. --Chabi (talk) 21:01, July 7, 2017 (UTC) *Lo no ia es cambiada. "Romanes" ia es sempre la forma en la disionario, an si otra formas ia apare cisa en articles. "Romanes" apare an en otobre 2008 cuando me ia move la disionario a esta vici. Ma cisa lo ia es mal elejeda a la comensa. Lo pare conteni la sufisa -es (como en "franses", "japanes") per coere con otra nomes de linguas. Me va discute lo con Jorj. Simon **me no ta oposa un cambia, posible a "rumans". (nota ce nos usa "africans" en loca de "africanes" per distingui lo de la plural de "african" - donce "-ns" es ja incluida com un fini permeteda, a min per un parola adotada de estra lfn propre. la "ns" es plu bon ca "ntx", cual es plu difisial per pronunsia. ma "rumanes" (con la "u") pare ance bon. cual vos prefere? jorj ***"Rumans" pare oce. Nos ave ance "Frans" con -ns, ma no parolas fini con -nx o -ntx. Simon **** Lo ce vos eleje per me es oce. Se vos prefere "rumans", on pote lasa lo tal. --Chabi (talk) 16:15, July 8, 2017 (UTC) ***** Me ia discute con Jorj par e-posta, e "rumans" es aora la forma. Simon Linguas indoeuropean Me vide ce tu ia cambia la article "linguas indo-european" a "linguas indoeuropean". Esce nos debe cambia ance la article sur "lingua proto-indo-european" a "protoindoeuropean"? --Chabi (talk) 07:29, July 8, 2017 (UTC) *Si. Elefen no usa ifenes (o leteras major) en tal casos. Simon **nos evita usa ifenes per evita la problem de multe varias de usa. me ia vide protoindoeuropean con zero o un o du ifenes, an en articles profesal. jorj Parolas * Mandeism ** "Mandeisme", me suposa. Simon * Trouvère ** "Menestrel ositan"? Simon * River Thames - Rio Thames, seguente la regulas per nomi rios. Simon * House of Commons ** Esta es en la disionario: "Salon Basa" (ance per "House of Representatives"). Simon * Me va lasa London Eye tal perce tal es conoseda. Ce vos pensa sur esta? ** Si, acel pare bon. Tu pote ajunta "Oio de London" entre brasetas a la comensa de la article, como on fa en la vicipedias de multe otra linguas. Simon Homecoming apare como reveni a caso, esce lo ta no debe es "reveni a casa"? --Chabi (talk) 18:30, July 18, 2017 (UTC) *Serta! Grasias. Simon * Investiture **Indui. Simon * Safe-conduct **Imunia? Libria de viaja? Asede nonlimitada? Lisensa? Documento autorinte? (Cual es la contesto?) Simon *** In the middle of the 860s, a Frankish monk named Bernard and two companions stopped in Bari on a pilgrimage to Jerusalem. They successfully petitioned Sawdan for letters of safe-conduct all the way through Egypt and the Holy Land. **** "En la media de la desenio de 860, un monce franco nomida Bernard e du acompaniores ia pausa en Bari en un peregrina a Ieruxalim. Los ia susede reseta de Sawdan leteras permetente un pasaje secur tra tota Egipte e la Tera Santa." Parolas * endocytosis - endositose **bon jorj * endoplasmic reticulum - reticulo endoplasmatica ** reticulo endoplasmal jorj * Centrosome - sentrosoma **bon jorj * Gallbladder - ** vesica bilal (en la disionario) Simon * Gallo language - lingua galo ** Si. Simon * Astures - astures (popla preroma ci ia abita lo cual oji es Asturias, en Espania norde). ** Si. Simon * Pre-Raphaelite Brotherhood **la frateria prerafaeliste o la prerafaelistes. jorj * From the outset, the editors were interested in the potential application of computer technology to the task of compiling the dictionary, and in basing the dictionary text on a corpus. **de la comensa, la editores ia es interesada en la aplica posible de la tecnica informatica a la taxe de composa la disionario, e en fundi la testo de la disionario a un corpo (de leteratur?). jorj * Pentateuch - Pentateuco? ** Si. Simon * firmness, commodity and delight ** Lo cual tu tradui vera asi es la parolas latina "firmitas, utilitas, venustas": "firmia, usosia, belia". Simon * (from ἀνατέμνω anatémnō "I cut up, cut open" from ἀνά aná "up", and τέμνω témnō "I cut") - how would you say "cut up" and "cut open", just "corti" or "axi"? **"Corti" sinifia "shorten", "fa ce alga cosa deveni plu corta". "Cut" es vera "talia". "Cut up" es "sesioni" o "talia a pesos/picos". "Cut open" es "talia per abri", "talia abrinte", "abri par talia", etc. Simon * Anarcho-capitalism - anarcocapitalisme * Anarcho-syndicalism - anarcosindicatisme * Conservatism - On the Wiki says "conservisme", on the dictionary "conservalisme". Which one is correct? (I want to think is the one on the dictionary). **Si, la disionario es coreta, si. Regretable, la vici conteni multe formas plu vea o min considerada. Simon * Nasri - (English: Nasrid, Spanish: nazari, Arabic: banū Naṣr) Dinastia cual ia rena sur la rena de Granada a fini de la eda medieval ante de la concista par la Res Catolica. **me sujeste "dinastia nasran". normal, nos ajunta -an a la nom de la fundor de la dinastia (o impero, o califia, etc). jorj * Arawak - arauac **si. jorj Is the following phrase correct? ;Un sculta de Vasco da Gama a sua loca de nase, Sines, Portugal. --Chabi (talk) 08:33, August 2, 2017 (UTC) *Si. Personal, me ta dise "en sua loca de nase", car Sines es un loca grande e no un punto esata, ma "a" es ance bon. Simon ** Me demanda car me duta entre "en" e "a" per indica un loca. Me ia nase en o me ia nase a. --Chabi (talk) 11:56, August 2, 2017 (UTC) ** La difere es alga sutil. "A" sujesta ce on regarda la loca como un punto, sin strutur interna (o iniorante lo). "En" sujesta ce la loca ave ance otra partes. Normal, me ta dise "en" per un loca como un construida o site o pais. La difere es cisa plu clar con tempos: "Me ia nase a 12:00" / "Me ia nase en janero" / "Me ia nase en 1979". Per refere a la dia, on pote dise o "Me ia nase a la prima de janero" o "Me ia nase en la prima de janero", dependente de como on presenta la data a se en la mente. Simon * Yucatan - Iucatan, Jucatan ** I think that in this case, you can keep it as Yucatan, in the same way that the names of US states are kept as is, and despite the fact that it is also a peninsula. jorj * Patriarchate - Patriarcia? (como esarcia) **Serta. Simon * Pythagoreanism - Pitagorisme **Me acorda. Simon Me apena leje en la gramatica: : la sentenio dudes-un – el siglo XXI Esce la sentenios debe es scriveda con letera e no con numero? Chabi (talk) 09:15, August 7, 2017 (UTC) *Los es scriveda con numeros en elefen. "El siglo XXI" es la tradui espaniol. A! Me ia malcomprende tu. Tu refere a la difere entre "21" e "dudes-un". Ambos es bon: esta es un eleje stilal, como entre "setembre ave 30 dias" e "setembre ave tredes dias". Per Vicipedia, "sentenio 21" es plu conveninte (car plu consisa e tecnical). Simon *(E "apena" sinifia "hardly, barely, almost not"; me pensa ce tu ia vole dise "Me veni de leje" = "I have just read"). Simon * Doric - dorian (como ionian) **me acorda. jorj * hypostyle - hipostilo **me acorda. jorj Could anyone translate this please? : Do not suppose that I have come to bring peace to the earth. I did not come to bring peace, but a sword. Thank you. --Chabi (talk) 14:15, August 11, 2017 (UTC) *No suposa ce me ia veni per trae pas a la tera. Me no ia veni per trae pas, ma per trae un spada. Simon : If possible, so far as it depends on you, be at peace with all men. *Si posible, cuanto lo depende de tu [o plu simple: cuanto tu pote], es pasosa con tota persones. Simon Parolas * Scythia - Scitia ** Si. Simon * Cheder ** Heder, no? Simon * How would you say "I like mathematics" in LFN? In Spanish we use "Me gustan las matematicas" being "me" the Indirect Object while in English "I" is the subject. --Chabi (talk) 11:19, August 21, 2017 (UTC) **en lfn, on dise la mesma. car lfn no ave un forma spesial cual sinifia la sujeto o la ojeto, nos ia deside reteni la ordina, an si la sujeto de gusta es vera la "me". donce: "me gusta (la) matematica". jorj *** Esce me pote dise " Este usor gusta trigonometria."? --Chabi (talk) 13:26, August 21, 2017 (UTC) *** Serta, ma dise "esta", no "este". La verbo "gusta" funsiona como "ama" e no como "plase". Tu pote ance dise "Trigonometria plase esta usor", ma "gusta" es plu simple. Simon * for their own sake ** La tradui de esta depende de la contesto. Tu ta pote furni la frase intera, per favore? Simon In the past, practical applications have motivated the development of mathematical theories, which then became the subject of study in pure mathematics where abstract concepts are studied for their own sake. --Chabi (talk) 13:38, August 23, 2017 (UTC) *per sua propre interesa. jorj **Esata tal. Simon * Make sure **Serti. Simon * Holy orders **(Rituo de) ordinas santa. (Nota ce "to ordain" es "ordina".) Simon Tradui * Goods (economics) ** Benes. Simon * Sovereign Military Hospitaller Order of Saint John of Jerusalem of Rhodes and of Malta Chabi (talk) 23:21, November 16, 2017 (UTC) ** Ordina Suprema Militar Ospitalal de San Joan de Ieruxalim, de Rodos e de Malta. Simon * pharmaceuticals ** medisines. Simon * biomedicine - biomedica ** Si. Simon * Cuando me xerca epidemiolojia en la disionario, la defini dise "siensa de epidemicas" ma cuando me xerca epidemica, esta parola no apare. ** La resultas depende de tua elejes. Si tu vole trova parolas usada en la definis, tu debe clica la boton "Elejes" e marca la caxa "Xerca en: definis". Simon * International Statistical Classification of Diseases and Related Health Problems **Clasi Statistical Internasional de Maladias e Problemes Relatada de Sania. Simon * Anesthesiology ** Anestesiolojia. Simon * Angiology ** Anjiolojia. Simon * Critical care medicine ** Me sujesta "medica intensa". Simon * Geriatrics - jeriatria ** Si. Simon * Hepatology - epatolojia ** Si. Simon * Nephrology - nefrolojia ** Si. Simon * systems physiology ** fisiolojia de sistemes * organismal physiology ** fisiolojia de organismes * ecological physiology ** fisiolojia ecolojial * integrative physiology ** fisiolojia integrante * picometer ** picometre Otras * exocytosis * pinocytosis * epicardium * myocardium * endocardium ** On pote dedui estas de otra parolas e prefisas listada en la disionario: esositose, pinositose, epicardio, miocardio, endocardio. Simon * backflow ** Me sujesta "retroflue". Simon Me ia ajunta un article nova sur biocimica. --Chabi (talk) 11:18, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Parolas * set the stage ** Prepara? Simon Varia Nomes de la Uni European * Treaty on the Functioning of the European Union - Trata sur?/de? la Funsiona de la Uni European? **Sur. Simon * Treaty on European Union - Trata sur la Uni European? **Si. Simon * Council of the European Union - Consilio de la Uni European **Si. Simon * European Council - Consilio European **Si. Simon * European Commission - Comision European **Si. Simon * European Parliament - Parlamento European **Si. Simon * Court of Justice of the European Union ??? **Corte de Justia de la Uni European. Simon * European Central Bank - Banco Sentral European **Si. Simon * European Court of Auditors ??? **Corte de Esaminores European. Simon Con nomes como esta, esce tota la nomes debe es en leteras major o sola la letera un? --Chabi (talk) 19:19, November 28, 2017 (UTC) *Tota, car esta espresas es nomes propre, como "America Norde" e "Uni European". Compara "Africa norde" (cual es mera la rejion norde de Africa, sin defini ofisial) e titulos de obras como "La aventuras de Alisia en la pais de mervelias", cual nos no majori. Simon Partes de la cor * pulmonary trunk ** tronco pulmonal. Simon * right and left pulmonary arteries ** arterias pulmonal destra e sinistra. Simon * right coronary artery * arteria destra de cor. Simon * left main coronary artery * arteria sinistra xef de cor. Simon Me ia ajunta la article sur la cor. * manoeuvrable ** manobrable. Simon * cog (ship) ** Me sujesta "coga". Simon Tradui Esce vos pote tradui esta testo, pf? Moreover if we care to compare our national characteristics with those of foreign peoples, we shall find that, while in all other respects we are only the equals or even the inferiors of others, yet in the sense of religion, that is, in reverence for the gods, we are far superior. *Plu, si nos vole compara nosa cualias nasional con los de poplas stranjer, nos va trova ce, an si en tota otra relatas nos es mera la egales o an la inferiores de otras, an tal en la relata de relijio, per dise, en onora de la dios, nos es multe superior. Simon Grasias --Chabi (talk) 10:34, December 1, 2017 (UTC) * Karst ** "Carst" pare es internasional. Simon * Metropolitanate ** Bispia de metropoli. Simon * plaster-based frescoes ** Frescos de jeso / frescos con funda de jeso Simon * sweat glands ** Glandes de suo. Simon * The skin provides containment ** La pel furni conteni. Simon * central nervous system ** Sistem de nervos sentral. Simon *** No "sistem sentral de nervos"? Isaac. *** Me ia fa la mesma demanda a me ante mea responde presedente, ma me ia trova ce la otra linguas romanica pospone "sentral" a pos "nervos". An tal, me acorda aora ce "sistem sentral de nervos" es preferable. Simon * Hemistiche - emisticio? ** me sujeste "duilinia". jorj Esce nos ia aseta esta tradui como coreta? --Chabi (talk) 09:48, December 23, 2017 (UTC) **si. jorj Como on ta dise esta en elefen? : A depiction of the Nativity of Jesus with a Christmas tree backdrop : Un imaje "un depinta", si lo es creada con pinta de la nase de Jesus ante un arbor de natal "con un arbor de natal en la fondo". Simon Grasias * Empanada - Empanada * Empanadilla - Empanadeta ** Me acorda. Simon * Cannelloni - canelon, canelones en plural o, como nos ja ave ravioli, on pote tradui como ravioli, raviolis. ** Segue la model de "ravioli", "spageti" e "tortelini": "caneloni". Estas es nomes de sustantias (masas), como "vino" e "sal": "nos come caneloni". La plural, si usada, sinifia "spesies de …": "tre vinos". Per refere a un parte de la masa, dise "un peso de caneloni". Simon * Retinol - retinol * Carotenoid - Carotenoide (como la parolas cual nos ja ave adenoide, alcaloide, etc.) * Retinoic acid - asida retinoica (como asida benzoica, ja en la disionario) * Provitamin - provitamina ** Si. Simon * retinyl palmitate - retinil palmitato ** Palmitato de retinil. La model per estas es "diosido de carbono". Simon * Aerobiology - Airobiolojia (como aironautica) ** Si. Simon * Bioinformatics ** bioinformatica. Simon * Ethnobotany ** etnobotanica. Simon * Phycology ** ficolojia. Simon * Chronobiology - cronobiolojia * Computational biology - biolojia computal * Paleobiology - Paleobiolojia * Agrochemistry - agrocimica * Astrochemistry - astrocimica * Sonochemistry - Sonocimica * Theoretical chemistry - Cimica teorial * Thermochemistry - termocimica * Applied physics - fisica aplicada * Cryobiology - criobiolojia * Cryogenics - criojenetica * Experimental physics - Fisica esperimental * Haemostasiology - emostasiolojia * Parasitology - parasitolojia * Condensed matter physics - fisica de materia densida * Elementary particle physics - fisica de particulas fundal * Cytogenetics - sitojenetica * Cytohematology - sitoematolojia * Endodontics - endodontia Parolas nova * Conducting (related to music) ** dirije jorj * Choral conducting ** dirije de coro jorj * Orchestral conducting *** dirije de orcestra jorj * Concert band - bande de conserta? ** orcestra simfonial jorj * Jazz studies - Studias de jaz? ** si jorj * Orchestral studies ** studias orcestral jorj * Organology - Organolojia ** strumentology jorj * Oud - **luto arabi (o "ud") jorj * Ethnochoreology - ** etnocoreolojia (choreology = coreolojia) jorj * Data mining ** mina de datos jorj * Bioengineering - Bioinjenia ** si jorj * Catalysis - Catalise ** si jorj * Polymer engineering - Injenia de polimeres ** si jorj * Photonics - fotonica ** si jorj * Astronautics - Astronautica (como aironautica) ** si jorj * Endodontics - The branch of dentistry dealing with the dental pulp and root - La ramo deodontia cual studia la pulpa e radis dental ** endodontia jorj * Cryobiology - the study of the effects of low temperature on living organisms - La studia de la efetas de temperatures basa sur organismes vivente. ** criobiolojia jorj * mechanized spinning and weaving - fili e texe macinida??? *** Si. Simon * hot blast iron smelting - fonde de aser par esploda calda??? *** "Esplode" no es la parola coreta: no cosa esplode en acel prosede. Me sujesta "fonde de aser par soflon calda" (o "… soflon precaldida"). Simon * This may be a stupid question but, how do we write the dates in LFN? 8 de maio de 1889 o 8 maio 1889 e como nos leje los? --Chabi (talk) 17:28, January 14, 2018 (UTC) ** Me usa la modo la plu simple: "8 maio 1889". En pronunsia, me ajunta "de" ante la mense: "8 de maio 1889". Simon * Conservative revolutionary movement - promove revoluiste conservaliste? ** Leteral, si. Ma esta es un conseta de orijina deutx, donce comensa con sua nom deutx (Konservative Revolution). La solve: "Revolui Conservaliste". Simon * Classical scholar - clasiciste? ** Si. Simon * General Meeting of the West Midlands Area Conservative Political Centre ** "asembla jeneral de la sentro political conservaliste de la rejion Midlands Ueste". Me sujesta no tradui "Midlands" – an si on ta pote tradui lo, lo es vera un nom propre. Simon * Shadow Defence Secretary ** ministro ombral de defende. Simon * Labour Party - Laboror o laboriste? ** "Partito Laboriste", me crede, seguente la traduis de lo en Vicipedia. "Laboror" es cualce person ci labora; "laboriste" refere a un filosofia political.. Simon En la article sur Vergilio, on ave la nom de du libros en elefen como Campaniales e Cultivorales. Cual es sua nom en engles? --Chabi (talk) 11:46, January 17, 2018 (UTC) * "Eclogues" (o min comun "Bucolics") e "Georgics". "Georgos" es la parola elinica per "cultivor". Simon * Financial Secretary to the Treasury ** "secretor finansial de la Tesoreria". Simon * enlightened absolutism - asolutisme luminada ** Si. Simon * at the urging of Deiphobus ** urjeda/speronida par Deifobo. Simon * Trojans' Dardanian allies ** la aliadas dardanian de Troia. (La site es Δάρδανος => "Dardano"; sua abitores es "dardananes". La rejion ensircante es "Dardania"; sua abitores es "dardanianes".) Simon Impresante! Un cosa ce me gusta de lingua franca nova es ce lo pote es simple ma ance spesifada. Como sempre, grasias per tua aida. --Chabi (talk) 18:00, January 19, 2018 (UTC) *No problem. Ma "Dardano/Dardania" es mera nomes propre trovada en tota linguas: esta no es un truco spesial de elefen. Simon Parolas * Oblast ** Nos usa ja "oblast" en la incubador (regarda esta xerca). Simon * Chabi: me nota, a la paje http://lfn.wikia.com/wiki/Indise_de_ramos_de_siensa, la plu de esta parolas no es multe usosa. un esemplo clar e simple: Aerophilately – collecting of air-mail stamps. "filatelia de airoposta" ta sufisi. an "colie de selos postal" ta sufisi! emenology pote es "la siensa (o studia) de menstrua". acarolojia - tua sujeste prima - pote es "la biolojia de acaros". la idea en lfn es ce nos manteni simplia e claria, tan multe como posible! jorj ** Grasias per tua comenta. Me ia vide ce multe parolas en la lista es poca usosa. Pf, elimina tota aceles parolas ce tu crede no es usosa. Me ia copia esta lista per aida me en du taxes: la crea de disionarios e la crea de libros de aprende. --Chabi (talk) 22:45, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Matematica * Algebraic geometry - jeometria aljebral * Algebraic graph theory - teoria aljebral de grafos * Algebraic number theory - teoria aljebral de numeros * Algebraic statistics - statistica aljebral * Algebraic topology - topolojia aljebral * Algorithmic number theory - teoria de numeros algoritmal * Analytic combinatorics - combinatoria analisal * Analytic geometry - jeometria analisal * Analytic number theory - teoria analisal de numeros * Applied mathematics - matematica aplicada * Approximation theory - teoria de aprosimi * Arithmetic combinatorics - combinatoria aritmetical * Arithmetic dynamics - dinamica aritmetical * Asymptotic theory - teoria asintotal * Axiomatic set theory - teoria axiomal de colies * Mathematical analysis - analise matematical * Notation - simboli (como en simboli de Leibniz, sur cual on ia parla a supra). * Nonlinear analysis - analise nonlinial * Quantum calculus - calculo cuantal * Quantum geometry - jeometria cuantal * Multivariable calculus - calculo multivariablal / de multe variables Biolojia * Acari - acaro **"Acari" es plural: acaros. Simon * Acarology - acarolojia * Acology - acolojia * Adenology - adenolojia * Aerolithology - airolitolojia (litolojia ja es en la disionario) * Anaesthesiology - anestesiolojia * Anemology - anemolojia, ventolojia? **La prima. Simon * Astrogeology - astrojeolojia * Astrometeorology - astrometeorolojia * Aerostatics - airostatica (statica ja es en la disionario) * Game theory - teoria de jua * Bioecology - bioecolojia * Bionomics - bionomia (como economia) * Dialectology - dialetolojia * Dosiology - dosolojia * Deontology - deontolojia * Ecclesiology - eglesolojia * Electrology - eletrolojia * Endemiology - endemiolojia * Entozoology - entozolojia * Metapolitics - metapolitica * Differential topology - topolojia diferensial * Perce on ave cosinus e sinus en la disionario e no cosino e sino? La fini -us en latina es traduida como -o en elefen. Perce no asi? ** Partal car de "sinus" nos pote deriva "sinusite", e partal car "sinus" ta deveni "seno", en fato. Simon * The Western Canon: The Books and School of the Ages - La canon ueste: la libros e scolas de la edas? (la titulos de libros es scriveda tal e no como en engles con leteras major?) ** Acel es mea prefere personal, ma lo no es un regula obligante. Simon Otras * Me ia vide ce paleobiolojia es en la disionario ma sin esplica. On ta pote ajunta esta: : the study of the forms of life existing in prehistoric or geologic times, as represented by the fossils of plants, animals, and other organisms :*Fada. Simon En la article sur Arcimede on pote vide refereda la "vise de Arcimede" ma en la disionario Archimedes' screw apare traduida como "elicador de Arcimede". Esce la tradui en la article es noncoreta? --Chabi (talk) 09:04, January 25, 2018 (UTC) *Si, "elicador" es la forma coreta. Simon * A solid figure with many flat faces and straight edges - un figur solida con multe fases plana e bordas reta? ** Si, ma me sujesta usa "forma" en loca de "figur". Longo la defini en la disionario, un figur es sola la forma de un person. Simon * dromedario no ave su nom siensal en latina en la disionario Camelus dromedarius ** Grasias – aora ajuntada. Simon Ictiolojia Me sujesta esta parolas cual no es en la disionario (sur anatomia de pexes): * operculum - operculo * preoperculum - preoperculo * interoperculum - interoperculo * suboperculum - suoperculo * branchial - brancial * Tilapia - tilapia * Pollock ** polacio jorj * Ocean sunfish ** mola jorj * Whale shark ** selaco balenin jorj * Monkfish ** lofio jorj *** Me sujesta ance "pex pexorin" per "anglerfish". Simon * Mirror carp - carpa miror ** Carpa mirorin. Simon * Black carp - carpa nigra * Silver carp - carpa arjentin ** Carpa arjento. Simon * Grass carp - carpa erbin ** Carpa erbivor. Lo no sembla erba; lo come lo. Simon * Common carp - carpa comun Traductology * traductology/translation studies - traduilojia ** Perce no "studias de tradui"? Si nos nesesa un parola per lo, lo ta es "traduolojia", me pensa. Simon ** Nos ave la sufisa -lojia per crea esta parolas, perce no usa lo? Me no gusta cuando, per parla sur siensas, on usa "studias de ..." como es fada en engles, ma lo es un opina mea. --Chabi (talk) 11:30, February 2, 2018 (UTC) ** Me sabe ce Jorj prefere forte evita ajunta vocabulo cual on pote espresa fasil en otra modos. Me no acorda sempre con la opinas de Jorj, ma me funsiona asi como un ajente per el. Cisa me ta debe resta silente en loca, ma en acel caso me ta senti ansiosa ce nun responde a tu! Personal, me gusta la parola "traduolojia". Lo permete formas derivada como "traduolojial" e "traduolojiste"; e formas como "studiante de tradui" es plu ambigua. Simon ***tu no acorda sempre con me, simon? me es ruinada! :o) ma vera, me gusta "traduolojia", an si me gusta ance "la studia de tradui". ambos es sempre disponable a la parlores. jorj * Me es curiosa esce nos pote tradui "Translators into Elefen" como "elefenores". ** Teorial, "elefeni" + "or" ta crea esta sinifia, si. Ma me no recomenda lo. Lo es tro confusante car no trasa de sua "-i" resta en la parola, e sin la "-i" la parola pare es mera "elefen" + "or" = "un person ci usa elefen". Simon **per favore, nos ia usa "elefenistes" per multe anios. introdui "elefenores" ta es bizara. per dise "traduores de elefen", on pote dise "traduores de elefen". me no vide un razona per distingui traduores to e traduores from. clar, on debe tradui en ambos dirijes! :o) jorj Me proposa esta defini por la disionario: : Traduolojia es la studia de la teoria e pratica de tradui e interprete, spesial en un ambiente academial, combinante elementos de siensas sosial e siensas umana. * Simple "la studia de tradui e interprete" sufisi, me pensa. Ajuntada. Simon ** Perfeta. --Chabi (talk) 12:10, February 3, 2018 (UTC) * Federative Committee on Anatomical Terminology - como on pote tradui federative? **Me no ia conose la parola "federative" ante esta, ma lo pare sinifia no plu ca "federal": "federative: pertaining to or of the nature of a federation". On ta pote dise "federin", si acel comite funsiona simil a un federa sin es vera un federa. Simon **me nota ce "federa" en la disionario es prima un ajetivo. esce esta es coreta? me pensa ce "federa" ta es un verbo (e un nom, como lo en engles e otra linguas, cual fini con -tion), con "federada" como la ajetivo (cual pote ance es usada como un nom). si no, me no es turbada par lo. jorj **Acel es un era cual ia susede asconde se! "Federa" es serta un verbo, fundal nontransitiva. Simon How would you translate into Lingua franca nova? * Give it to me ** Dona lo a me. Simon * He agreed to work on condition that you pay him well ** El ia acorda labora sola si tu/vos va paia bon el. Simon * This student was accused of cheating on the exam. ** Esta studiante ia es acusada de froda en la esamina. (plu natural: On ia acusa esta studiante de froda en la esamina.) Simon * He was exempted from playing sports. ** El ia es esentada de jua sportes. Simon * He admits he's wrong. ** El confesa ce el era. Simon * We decided we were going to the countryside on Saturday. ** Nos ia deside ce nos va vade a la campania a saturdi. Simon * They are used to listen to the noise. ** Los es usada per escuta la ruido. (plu natural: On usa los per escuta la ruido.) Simon *** This translation looks weird to me. If I put: :John and Mary are used to hear the noise. how would it be? (Maybe the English sentence is weird itself but I am not a native speaker so maybe is that) *What I wrote was a correct translation of the English sentence you gave, but the English sentence doesn't mean what you intended. The grammar of "used" is very complicated! "To be used" can mean either (a) "to be utilized" (es usada, with "used" pronounced /ju:zd/) or (b) "to be accustomed" (es abituada, with "used" pronounced /ju:st/). A third possibility is © "they used to hear" (again /ju:st/), which means something like "los ia oia abitual" or "los ia tende oia". Now, even though © has the form "to hear", the grammar of "used" means that the sentence "they are used to hear the noise" can only be a case of (a) /ju:zd/; and "they are used to hearing the noise" can only be a case of (b) /ju:st/. Speakers think of "they are used to hearing" as following the same pattern as "they are familiar with hearing". The sentence you want is "they are used to listening to the noise", which in Elefen is "los es abituada a escuta la ruido". Simon : Yes, you are right, it is to listening to. Sorry about that. Chabi (talk) 11:11, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Parolas * Anestesia no ave defini en la disionario. Me proposa Un metodo per preveni sensa, usada per elimina dole. * Me ia ajunta "un nonsensosia de dole, spesial si causada par un medisin anestesente". Normal, nos no pone definis a la parolas derivada, ma en esta caso la sufisa "-ia" ave un efeto pico nonusual. Nota ce "anestesia" no es un metodo; lo es la state resultante de la metodo, o pote es an un state natural. La metodo es "anestese". Simon Como nos ta dise en elefen * She insisted on joining us ** El ia insiste acompania nos. / El ia insiste ce el acompania nos. Simon * Shout at - cria a? ** Si. Simon * Arrive at - ariva a? ** Si. Simon * Your friend excels at math and science ** Tua ami esele en matematica e siensa. Simon * Laugh at - He laughs at you. ** El rie a tu. (si la sinifia es "he mocks you": El burla tu.) Simon * He is looking at you ** El regarda tu. Simon * The committee finally agreed on a solution. ** La comite ia acorda final un solve. (Vide la defini de "acorda" en la disionario.) ** me demanda a me si on pote usa "sur un solve" si on prefere. esce nos es restrinjeda de usa un preposada si on opina ce lo ta clari la frase? jorj ** Nos pote usa un preposada. "Acorda sur un solve" es un corti de "acorda sur un solve" o simil. Simon * She dreams of becoming a pilot. ** El sonia sur deveni un pilote. Simon * She often dreams about flying. ** El sonia frecuente sur vola. Simon ** en esta du frases, pote on dise "el sonia deveni..." e "el sonia vola"? "sonia" es listada como un verbo transitiva, como "acorda". me pensa "no", ma me es curiosa. jorj ** Me pensa si. Si on pote sonia ce on vola, on pote ance sonia vola. Me ia oblida esta posible, ma lo pare intera bon. Natural, ance "sur" conveni, esata como per "acorda" a supra. Simon Vulgar Latin - esce nos debe tradui lo como "latina demotica" en loca de "latina vulgar" car en la disionario "vulgar" es definida como "Sin sofistica" ma "demotica" ave la sinifia de "Pertinente a la tipo de lingua nonformal usada par la popla comun", per esta, me crede ce, seguente la defini, on ta debe tradui "latina demotica" e no "latina vulgar". --Chabi (talk) 12:07, February 18, 2018 (UTC) *Si, serta. Simon * Substratum ** Sustrato. Simon * Unattested substrata ** Sustratos nonatestada. Simon * Superstratum ** Suprastrato. Simon * Adstratum ** Astrato? Simon Broadly speaking - * Me sujesta "en parolas jeneral". Simon * Econometrics ** Econometria. Simon * Market basket ** Sesto promedia? Sesto tipal? Simon * Financial market - mercato finansial ** Si. Simon * Consumer price index ** Indise de custa per consumor. Simon * Bond market ** Mercato de obligas finansial. Simon * Risk premium ** Esta sinifia de "premium" es tecnical e complicada ("the amount by which the price of a share or other security exceeds its issue price, its nominal value, or the value of the assets it represents") e lo pare ce nos ave no modo de espresa lo en elefen. La linguas romanica usa simple sua parola per "premium", ma elefen no ave un tal parola. "Premio" ta es la parola corepondente, ma sua sinifia conveni apena. Simon *** En espaniol on usa "Prima de riesgo" ma la tradui en italian pare plu bon "Premio per il rischio". **** Pos plu pensa, "premio" pare la parola conveninte per esta sinifia: lo representa un "reward" o "bonus" resetada par la investor. Donce me sujesta "premio de risca". "De" es normal en nomes composada en elefen, no "per", e "premio per risca" ta es ance ambigua: "reward for the risk taken" o "reward to be risked", esata como "un poma per come" pote sinifa "an apple to be eaten". Simon * Expected return ** "Profita espetada". Me vide ce la disionario ave "return (on investment)" como un de la sinifias de la nom "interesa", ma la interesa es sola un parte de la "return", lo pare a me. (Me no es un esperta sur finansia.) "Return" = "profita" (o vera, "profita e perde", ma evidente un perde es mera un profita negativa. Simon * Such a wide sampling of history and territory covers many disparate cultures and periods. ** Un tal sample de istoria e teritorio covre multe cultures e periodos diferente. Simon Politeisme celta * Epigraphy - epigrafia * pre-Christian - precristian * Neopaganism - neopaganisme ** Si, si e si. "Pre-" e "neo-" es listada como prefisas en la disionario, donce los pote es libre ajuntada per formi parolas tecnical. Simon * Avogadro's law states that, "equal volumes of all gases, at the same temperature and pressure, have the same number of molecules". ** La lege de Avogadro dise ce "volumes egal de tota gases, a la mesma temperatur e presa, ave la mesma cuantia de moleculas". Simon Parolas * Islamic State - Stato Muslim o Stato Islamiste? **me ta tende dise "Stato Islamiste" jorj **Si. "Islamiste" conteni la idea de estremisme. Ance en Aora Oji me scrive "Stato Islamiste", o "Daex". Simon * Let us be clear about what is happening **"ta ce nos es clar sur lo cual es aveninte" o "nos debe es clar sur..." jorj * smashing their way in in the following sentence: ** causing millions of the Germanic peoples to flee into the presumed safety of the Roman Empire, '''smashing their way in' as the Romans attempted unsuccessfully to stop the Germans from entering the empire'' ** causante la fuji de miliones de persones germanica a la securia suposada de la Impero Roman, entrante par forsa en cuando la romanes ia atenta nonsusedosa preveni esta. Simon **per reteni la metafor, on pote dise "bate a en" o an "mole a en". jorj Me no sabe como tradui fellow en esta frase: : He is currently a senior research fellow at Jesus College, Oxford, a senior fellow at the Hoover Institution, Stanford University and visiting professor at the New College of the Humanities. *Cisa "membro". "Senior" es ance difisil per tradui: la disionario ofre "major", ma acel es vera sola per distingui de persones con la mesma nom en un familia. Me sujesta "xef" o "supraordinada" per "senior". Donce: "A presente, el es un membro rexercante xef a Jesus College, Oxford, un membro xef a la Instituida Hoover, Universia de Stanford, e profesor visitante a New College of the Humanities Nova de Siensas Umana." Simon * War of the Sicilian Vespers ** Gera de la Preas de Sera Sisilian. Simon * On ave Kongzi en la dsiionario ma Confuzi en la Vici, cual es coreta? --Chabi ** La disionario es coreta. La person es nomida "Kongzi"; sua filosofia es "confuzisme". Simon *** Why not Congzi if we use c for /k/? --Chabi (talk) 18:31, April 16, 2018 (UTC) **** Because LFN uses pinyin for Chinese names. jorj * How do you make the difference between immigrant and emigrant? --Chabi ** Esce on nesesa distingui los? Tota "immigrants" es "emigrants", e tota "emigrants" es "immigrants". La difere es sola esce on asentua la parti o la ariva. Si on nesesa un modo de distingui, me sujesta "migror arivante" e "migror partinte". Simon Take a look at our Wikipedia Finally the Wikipedia in Lingua Franca Nova has been approved. I would like to thank everybody for his help, specially you Simon because without all your invaluable work, this could have never been done. --Chabi (talk) 22:44, April 19, 2018 (UTC) *This is fabulous news. We must thank you, Chabi, for the truly amazing amount of effort you've put into this project – and into beating my tendency to pessimistic inertia :) I'll have a good look at the site a little later, when I have more time, but I've noticed two things: the import has left everything in an ugly !Main category, explicitly specified at the end of every page's source; and our pages don't appear in the interlanguage links on other-language Wikipedias. It seems that Wikidata now replaces the traditional use of explicit interlanguage links on a page, so it may just be a case of waiting for Wikidata to catch up automatically, or maybe we need to register our pages at Wikidata. Simon The Interlanguage problem hasn't been addressed yet because they haven't finished everything. The first part is done: we can use the Wikipedia and create new articles there, however, as you can see on the picture, they still need to finish others tasks and, among them, is the Wikidata one. For now, I will start taking out all the "Main category" categories. --Chabi (talk) 08:08, April 20, 2018 (UTC) *They must have completed "database creation", otherwise the site would have no content. (But yes, I see from my email inbox that activity is still going on.) Simon Demandas resente * Gera Mundal Du - esce on pote scrive lo como gmd o GMD? ** GM2 ta es la forma preferable, con leteras major car lo es un nom propre, e con la dijito 2. Ma lo es multe oscur: un testo nonspesialiste cual usa lo ta debe ance esplica lo. Simon # Are the names of religions written with capital letter at the beginning or not? #* They don't have a capital letter: islam, budisme, cristianism, etc. Simon # La parola xaiote cual ia es en nosa vici no apare en la disionario. #* Me ia ajunta lo. Simon Como on dise esta en lingua franca nova? Be careful of your thoughts, for your thoughts become your words. Be careful of your words, for your words become your actions. Be careful of your actions, for your actions become your habits. Be careful of your habits, for your habits become your character. Be careful of your character, for your character becomes your destiny. *Atende tua pensas, car tua pensas deveni tua parolas. Atende tua parolas, car tua parolas deveni tua atas. Atende tua atas, car tua atas deveni tua abituas. Atende tua abituas, car tua abituas deveni tua carater. Atende tua carater, car tua carater deveni tua destina. Simon Savolax ia crea la paje "numeros complesal" ma nos ia ave "numeros complicada", cual es coreta? --Chabi (talk) 22:52, May 3, 2018 (UTC) *Numeros complicada. "Complesal" ta sinifia "pertinente a un compleso". Simon * Me sujesta cambia taekwondo a taecuondo. --Chabi (talk) 14:08, May 6, 2018 (UTC) **La A no es nesesada: la pronunsia corean es aprosima "tecuondo", donce me sujesta esta per la forma elefen. Simon ** oce * Industrial water treatment ** "Limpi industrial de acua". Plu jeneral (per esemplo, si la gol difere de limpi), "trata industrial de acua". Simon * How do you say: ** "Where are you from? (De do tu veni? De do tu es?) *** "De do tu veni?", "tu veni de do?", "de cual pais tu veni?", "tu veni de cual pais?", "tu es de cual pais?", etc. Personal, me prefere la prima. Simon ** I am angry - Me es colerida? *** "Me es coler". ("Me es colerida" = I am made angry, I am enangered, I have become angry.) Simon * key performance indicator On ave zoroastrisme en la disionario ma la article ave la nom "Zaratustrisme", esce esta ultima es coreta? --Chabi (talk) 14:17, May 19, 2018 (UTC) *En casos de duta, incluinte esta, la disionario es coreta. Simon * Si on ave linguas indoeuropean, esce on ta debe scrive linguas indoiranian en loca de linguas indo-iranian? --Chabi (talk) 07:56, May 20, 2018 (UTC) ** Si. En fato, la parola "indoiranian" es en la disionario. Simon Nova Deli o Deli Nova? --Chabi (talk) 07:57, May 20, 2018 (UTC) ** Delhi Nova. Esta es en la disionario, como un nota su "Barat". Simon Cual es esta? Koko (Mondeza) Lo no es un LFN, esce nos sutrae lo? --Chabi (talk) 14:59, May 23, 2018 (UTC) *Lo es en la lingua mondeza, un varia de esperanto creada par Viktor Medrano, ci ia es ativa en esta vici a du o tre anios pasada. Lo no pertine a nos — sutrae lo. Simon On ave ancora multe pajes cual ta debe es en la Vicipedia e es sutraeda de asi. Me es sutraente los pico a pico ma me nesesa aida per crea categorias nova car esta Vicia va cambia sua funsionas. Si on ave Isolas Baleare, perce on ave Isolas Galapagos e no Isolas Galapago? * On ave "Isolas Balear" (no -e) car "balear" es un ajetivo: lo apare en la disionario con "Isolas Balear" a su. Ma "Galapagos" es la nom propre de acel isolas. En la disionario, "Isolas Galapagos" es tratada como un radis. Un otra simil es "Isolas Marcesas". Simon Great Pacific garbage patch *vortis (o isola?) de dejetadas de la Mar Pasifica Simon Varia cosas * Cual on fa con la pajes sur Glisa? --Chabi (talk) 09:18, June 14, 2018 (UTC) ** Me sujesta lasa los asi per la tempo presente. Los no es sufisinte importante per vade a Vicipedia. Vera, los debe es en conlang.wikia.com o un loca simil. Simon * Simon, esce tu ta pote tradui esta pf? A Hyperloop is a proposed mode of passenger and/or freight transportation, first used to describe an open-source vactrain design released by a joint team from Tesla and SpaceX. ** Acel frase es strana en engles: lo misca la modo de transporta ("a Hyperloop") con sua nom ("first used to describe …"). Me sujesta dise esta: "La Hyperloop es un modo proposada de transporta pasajores e carga par tren en tubo vacuida. La desinia ia es prima publicida par un ecipo juntada de Tesla e SpaceX." Simon * Como on ta dise "I don´t give a f*ck" e "I don't care" en lingua franca nova? ** "Me no cura" es en la disionario. Per un espresa plu forte, cisa "lo no merita un merda" o "me an no ta peta lo", o simil. Simon Curiosia Pf, mira cual me trova en Instagram Lo es la libro con la paje xef cual me ia fa e pote es descargada de asi. Me ia trova esta. --Chabi (talk) 08:22, June 21, 2018 (UTC) * sower - semor? ** Si. Aora ajuntada. Simon Tradui Como on ta dise "came to power"? : After a while, the Ciompi Revolt led to a four-year reign by the ''popolo minuto until Cosimo de’ Medici came into power in 1434 and restored the stability of Florence.'' --Chabi (talk) 07:53, June 26, 2018 (UTC) :*Veni a potia? Comensa governa/rena? "Pos alga tempo, la Revolta Ciompi ia gida a un rena tra cuatro anios par la popolo minuto, asta cuando Cosimo de' Medici ia veni a potia / comensa governa en 1434 e ia restora la stablia de Firenze." Simon * civic humanism - civic apare como munisipal en la disionario ma esce on pota usa lo en esta parola? ** Me opina ce si. Simon * Tridentine Mass ** "Tridentine" sinifia "de Tridentum"; Tridentum es la nom latina de la site Trento. Me sujesta "misa de Trento", o cisa "misa tridentina", usante "tridentina" como un terma tecnical. Simon Esce tu pote revisa mea tradui de la prea Confiteor? Me confesa a Dio omnipotente, e a vos, mea frates e sores, ce me ia peca multe, en mea pensas e en mea parolas, en lo cual me ia fa e lo cual me ia omete, par mea culpa, par mea culpa, par mea culpa grave; donce me demanda a santa Maria sempre Virjin, a la anjeles, a la santas e a vos frates e sores ce vos prea per me a Dio nosa Senior. --Chabi (talk) 22:59, June 28, 2018 (UTC) * Lollard movement ** Lolardisme (de la lolardos). Simon * Emerging markets - mercatos emerjinte ** Me acorda. Simon Traduis * bug-out bag - bolsa de crise ** Si, bon. Simon * vocational education ** Educa profesal. Simon * virulence ** Gravia, nosivia. Simon * lung distress ** Me no conose "lung distress". Tu intende "lung disease"? (maladia de pulmon) Simon * dark-colored swellings (buboes) in the neck, armpit and groin areas ** inflas de color oscur (bubones) en la areas de colo, axila e inguin. Simon * flagellant ** Autoflajelor. Simon * living standards ** Niveles de vive (si lo refere a la cualia esperiada) o normas de vive (la cualia espetada car lo es promedia o normal). Simon whence the besetting temptation of all politics to concern itself with the immediate present at the expense of the future *…. e par causa de esta, tota politica ave la tenta disturbante de conserna se con la presente direta a custa de la futur. Simon For these dangerous and divisive elements the legislation proposed in the Race Relations Bill is the very pabulum they need to flourish. *Per esta elementos perilinte e dividente, la lege proposada en la Projeta de Relatas Razal es esata la gaxa cual los nesesa per flori. Simon Gold standard - *sistem de norma de oro. Simon * Gold reserve - Reserva de oro? *Si. Simon * Hegemony of US dollar - Ejemonia de (la?) dolar maerican/esuan? ** ejemonia de la dolar SUA. Simon Perce sinus e cosinus es traduida lasante la fini -us en loca de ajunta un -o (sino, cosino)? Cuando on tradui nomes de la latina on fa esta cambia normal. --Chabi (talk) 08:23, July 10, 2018 (UTC) *Tu ia fa esta demanda a ante. "Sinus" ave ance un sinifia anatomial, de cual nos deriva la nom de la inflama "sinusite". Ance, "sino" deveni "seno", cual esiste ja. Simon En la disionario, en la parola antrasita me ia trova la parola "elnica" cual me ia cambia a "elinica". *Grasias. Simon * Chthonic ** Sumundal? (pertinente a la dios de la sumundo) Simon *** Oce * Lusitanian ** La mesma, mera la ajetivo de Lusitania. Simon Me ia pensa, si nos ia tradui "Acile" sin la -s a fini, esce nos ta debe tradui ance "Enea" sin la -s? *Serta "Enea" es coreta. Per esemplo, lo apare en la defini de "Eneida" en la disionario: "… cual raconta la viajas de Enea pos la defeta de Troia". Simon * Λαοκόων - Me sujesta Laocon, an si en espaniol, italiano e portuges la tradui es Laocoonte. En engles e frances on usa, en ordina, Laocoön e Laocoon. **Si, Laocon. Nos prende la forma nominativa per nomes elinica, e la T apare sola en la otra casos. Simon Como on scrive sites como Mérida o Nîmes? Esce nos scrive los sin sinietas o con los? --Chabi (talk) 07:35, July 27, 2018 (UTC) *La regulas dise: "Si la nom es orijinal scriveda en la alfabeta latina, no cambia lo. Reteni la spele orijinal. An tal, en un testo nonformal, on pote sutrae sinietas (pe ´, ¨, etc) e sustitui leteras simple per leteras cual no apare en la alfabeta fundal de 26 leteras." En Aora Oji, me reteni la sinietas. En un article per Vicipedia, reteni los es serta recomendada. Simon * Alcázar ** "Alcazar" pare es internasional usada e donce conveni ance per nos. Simon * White Africans of European ancestry ** Africanes blanca de desende european. Simon * Greek Lyric Poetry ** poesia lirica elinica Simon * Greek Elegiac Poetry ** poesia elejial elinica - me va ajunta "elejia" Simon * Greek Iambic Poetry ** poesia iambal elinica Simon * Greek Epic Fragments ** fratos epica elinica Simon Cosini * Shawarma - xauarma * Halloumi - halumi * Tzatziki - tsatsici * Pisto - pisto * Alioli - alioli ** Si a tota. Me ia ajunta "halumi" e "tsatsici". La otras es probable tro spesialida per la disionario. Simon * Standing on the shoulders of giants ** (Nanos) sur la spalas de jigantes. Simon * Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori ** Dulse e coreta es mori per sua propre pais. Simon * Et facere et pati fortia Romanum est ** Ata e sufri corajosa distingui un roman. Simon En la disionario apare "lombard" como tradui per "Lombard" esce nos ta dise "limgua lombard"? *Si, per la lingua moderna parlada en Lombardia. Ma la lingua antica germanica es nomida "langobarda". Simon Ance, esce nos ta dise "lingua veneto" per "Venetian" o "lingua venezian"? Nos ave "cortina venezian" en la disionario. *Acel site es "Venezia" en elefen, e la ajetivo es coerente formida: "venezian". Simon * Salmorejo /salmo'reho/ - Salmoreho * Cachopo - catxopo * Tombet /tum'bet/ - tumbet * Churro - txuro * Sobrassada - sobrasada * Sobao - sobao * Gofio - gofio * Escalivada - escalivada * Bresaola - bresaola * Profiterole - profiterol * Ravani - ravani * Fasolada - fasolada ** Me acorda con la speles de tota, e me ia ajunta "profiterol" a la disionario. Si tu opina ce alga de la otras es ance sufsinte internasional conoseda per merita ance un loca en la disionario, informa me, per favore! Simon ***Me opina ce txuro es sufisinte internasional ma la otras no. --Chabi (talk) 15:16, August 4, 2018 (UTC) ****Bon, "txuro" es ajuntada. * quartan ague ** Malaria cuatrodial? Simon *** Oce. --Chabi (talk) 10:25, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Como on tradui "Augustine of Hippo" a elefen? *Me sujesta "Augustino de Hipon". Simon * Como on ta tradui Historiae de Tacito? "Istorias" o "Naras"? **Istorias. Me sabe ce la sinifia de "historiae" no ia es sempre esata la mesma, ma en esta caso es cuasi un terma tecnical. Simon * Jamon serrano - **Me sujesta usa "serano" como un ajetivo (con sola un R, probable), e car "jamon" es la mesma en elefen, la espresa es "jamon serano". Simon }} Latest When we talk about "the West" as a cultural concept, wouldn't it be better to write it in capital letters so as to make a difference with the geographical "west"? For instance, when translating "The Tradition of the West" won't it be better to say "La tradision de la Ueste"? --Chabi (talk) 07:52, August 14, 2018 (UTC) *Me acorda. En fato, me ia pensa ce esta es ja la usa. Simon First Council of Nicaea - Nicea o Nisea? *Nicea. Lo es un nom propre e sua spele elinica es con κ. Simon 14:21, August 14, 2018 (UTC) * Library and information science **Informatica de biblioteca? Simon *** Sorry, maybe it is not clear. It would be "Library science" (Biblioteconomía en espaniol) on the one hand and "information science on the other". *** I thought library and information science was a thing in its own right. In Spanish they call it "bibliotecas y ciencia de la información"; in French "sciences de l'information et des bibliothèques". "Library science" on its own is probably best translated as "siensa bibliotecal". "Information science" is "informatica", in the dictionary. Simon * syncretic **Sincretiste? Simon * Museo Louvre o Museo de Louvre? **Me sujesta "la Museo Louvre" o "la Louvre" per corti. Simon * Sedevacantism ** Sedevacantisme. Simon * Marian apparitions ** Apares de Maria? Apares marial? Simon * Iceni - icenas ** Isena(s)? Simon * Sabine ** Sabina(s)? Simon * On the Loadstone and Magnetic Bodies ** Sur magnetite e corpos magnetal. Simon * Dialogues Concerning the Two New Sciences ** Dialogos pertinente a la du siensas nova. Simon * On the Motion of the Heart and Blood in Animals ** Sur la move de la cor e sangue en animales. Simon * On the Circulation of Blood ** Sur la sirculi de sangue. Simon * On the Generation of Animals ** Sur la jenera de animales. Simon